Love is a Dangerous Thing
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Pips? No. There was no way Crysta would ever show any interest in him because he'd just use her and move on. That's what she believed anyway, but is she wrong? Set just before the events of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely different story from my series that I'm currently writing. It popped into my mind, and I had to get it down. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Crysta was minding her own business and doing her work that Magi instructed her to do when she heard the giggle. She closed her eyes briefly, annoyed. Did he _have_ to do that here?

"Oh, Pips. Stop it!" the voice said, with the underlying tone of "don't stop."

"Yes, please, stop it," Crysta muttered to herself. She tried to focus, but it proved useless. Growling in frustration, she whipped back the brush that separated her from the noise and poked her head through. Standing there kissing and carrying on was Pips and his new girlfriend of the week (or was it day?). He caught sight of her upon hearing the noise.

"Are we disturbing you?" he asked, smirking. The girl, Rain, peeked around at Crysta, who gave her the "you've got to be kidding me" look in return. She knew Rain from previous classes with Magi, and Magi had kicked Rain out for not taking the work and lessons seriously. Now Crysta knew why.

"You know very well that you're disturbing me," Crysta shot at him. "Take yourselves elsewhere and do that."

"But this is such a great spot," Pips said, egging her on.

"Maybe you don't care about learning these old spells and being able to look after this forest, but I do," Crysta said angrily. "Now clear off!"

"Or what? You gonna turn me into a toad?" Pips asked, knowing she would bite.

"I should. I'd get more done around here," Crysta replied, putting her hands on her hips. His eyes held that look that she knew well. He would come up with something later to pay her back for interrupting his private time.

"I think we're not wanted, Rain," Pips said, tugging on Rain's hand. "Let's go somewhere more private." He glanced back at Crysta briefly, but she wasn't watching. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could get back to work. Magi expected her to be able to grow things soon enough. As she was frequently told, Magi wouldn't be around forever, and Crysta was the last fairy left who was still taking her lessons. No one else seemed interested. Crysta, however, loved the old magic. She loved learning, and she couldn't wait to be as powerful as Magi. Maybe then she'd get some respect.

* * *

Pips caught sight of her heading home. He couldn't help but follow her. She was just too easy of a target, and he knew she'd never back down from a challenge. He hovered behind her slightly, seeing if she'd notice. She did.

"What?" she asked, spinning around and stopping abruptly. He almost collided into her, but he managed to stop just in time.

"I get the feeling you're mad at me," he said casually. He crossed his arms and tilted his head at her.

"And why is that?" she challenged.

"I dunno. You tell me," he said.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you intentionally interfere with my practice? You parade around with a bunch of different girls and taunt me with them?" she asked coolly.

"I didn't think you noticed," he said, examining his nails.

"Oh, I notice, but I don't care. You can do what you want. It's your life," Crysta added. She glared at him.

"I think you care a little," Pips replied, looking up at her finally.

"Not in the slightest. I'm not interested in you," Crysta spat.

"Ouch," Pips said, feigning hurt. "You got me."

"Oh please," Crysta said, getting ready to move again. "Nothing can hurt you. Players don't feel pain, and everyone knows you're the player." She took off, leaving him standing there watching her fairy dust twinkle and disappear as she got further away.

* * *

Crysta entered her home feeling exhausted. The day had taken a lot out of her, and then there was Pips. True, he was supposedly her friend, but they weren't that close. Not anymore anyway. He had discovered that girls were so attracted to him, and it had become known that if you wanted experience in the physical department, he was the guy to go to. Crysta had known a few girls who had interacted with Pips, and they all refused to talk about it afterwards. They said it was their secret and that if Crysta wanted to know, she'd have to see for herself. Well, Crysta wasn't about to do that. She wasn't that curious.

"Hello, love," her mother said as she came around the corner. "Good day?"

"A long day," Crysta replied, hugging her mother.

"But productive I'll bet," Mother said, smiling.

"Always," Crysta grinned. She saw Lily and Fern playing outside the window. They were a few years younger than she was, and she envied that they didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. Crysta was nearing 16, and she knew a lot of responsibility was going to come her way eventually. Waving at her sisters, she went upstairs to her room. She wanted to rest and think about what Magi had told her that morning. Pips flickered into her head briefly, but she let it slide right back out. She wasn't going to waste her time thinking about him, even if he did look disconcerted by her comment that afternoon. He was the player. If he didn't know that by now, then she wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

The next day, Crysta was attempting to rejuvenate a flower when a shadow came across it. Already knowing who it was, she spoke first.

"What now?"

"You need to lighten up," Pips said, settling down beside her.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically, turning to face him.

"Yea," he said. "We used to have fun together. What happened to you?"

"I got serious, that's what happened to me," Crysta said. "You should too."

"Where's the fun in that?" Pips exclaimed. She glowered at him. "Oh, come on. Let's skylark. We used to do it all the time."

"Yea, and I've been threatened to have my wings clipped if I do that again," Crysta told him.

"Makes it more exciting," he said, coming closer to her. He was too close. It made her feel very uncomfortable. Whether he noticed it or not, he didn't seem to care. He moved even closer to her until he was right in front of her. She refused to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just standing here," he replied. "I'll go away once you agree to race me."

"You're being ridiculous," she said. She finally looked at him. She didn't like his face so close to hers.

"Just say you will," he coaxed. "And I'll be out of your face."

"No."

"You're just afraid I'll win," Pips egged her on. "You can't be beaten at anything can you? If you lost, then what?"

"I'm not afraid," she said hotly. "I can and will beat you."

"Prove it," he whispered, making her shiver.

"All right. But if you lose, you have to take a lesson from Magi," Crysta threw in.

"Oho!" Pips chuckled. "Okay smartie. I'll take your bet, but if I win, you have to kiss me."

"In your dreams," she smirked.

"Better keep up then," he said, stepping back.

"Are we doing this or are we gonna talk about it like a bunch of girls?" she asked.

"Oh it's on," he said. She saw him tense, knew he was going to take off. "NOW!" He bolted upwards with her hot on his heels. They knew the route to take. It was something they used to do all the time before her parents told her to smarten up or else she'd lose her wings. She heard him laughing up ahead of her, and it infuriated her. She couldn't lose. There was too much at stake. She couldn't kiss him, absolutely not. He'd never let her hear the end of it. She pushed herself harder and faster. She would not lose. They flew faster and faster. When she passed him, he stopped laughing. He really didn't want to take Magi's classes. They were boring to him. Plus, he really wanted to kiss her. He knew she'd enjoy it just as much. When they reached the end of the course, he knew he was the loser. She streaked over the finish line and then did a lap around his head, gloating.

"All right, all right," he said, feeling his heart sink. He was in for a boring afternoon. "You win. Congratulations." She lowered herself down until she was standing in front of him.

"You should have seen your face," she laughed.

"I can only imagine," he said, grimacing. "So when do I start?" Crysta stood there, thinking about it.

"You don't," she said. He looked at her, not having heard her correctly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're off the hook," she said. "I think you losing is punishment enough. You'd have done the same for me, right?" She held his gaze, waiting for his answer.

"Right," he lied. Laughing, she flew off to return to her work. Pips stood there unsure of what he was feeling. He believed it was described as disappointment.

* * *

Crysta finished off her day feeling glorious. She had beaten Pips. She had successfully gotten the flower to come back to life. Things were good. Really good. So when she saw Pips with Rain again, she couldn't understand why the pit of her stomach felt wobbly suddenly. Just because she had fun with him today didn't mean she liked him, even as a friend. She turned away to avoid seeing him kiss Rain. She headed home and put her focus on her family.

"You weren't skylarking today, were you?" Father Ash asked her. Crysta looked guilty.

"I wouldn't say skylarking," she replied. "More flying fast, that's all."

"You know the price," Father warned her.

"I do! Absolutely," Crysta added, heading to her room so he wouldn't see her face. He just shook his head. He knew when his daughter was lying, but he didn't want to press any farther this time. She looked like she had enough on her mind as it was.

* * *

Pips was playing music with Sandy and Wilkea when he saw her go by. He knew she knew he was there, but she was intentionally not looking his way. He fumbled his note, his mind preoccupied. Sandy and Wil stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked him.

"Nothing," Pips replied. Crysta was long gone by now.

"Are you good? Focused?" Wil asked. "Or should we leave while you find a woman to satisfy you first?"

"Shut up," Pips growled. Yes, his friends knew he was all about the girls. He was used to their ribbing though.

"Let's get at 'er then," Wil said, gesturing. They started up the song again. Pips shoved Crysta out of his mind. He found he had to a lot lately, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Crysta had just left Magi's place when she caught sight of Rain.

"Still at it, huh," Rain said, flying alongside of her.

"Of course. It's very important," Crysta replied.

"For you maybe. Honestly, I found it so boring," Rain yawned.

"Pips' mouth is more interesting I suppose," Crysta said pointedly. Rain blushed.

"How would you know?" she shot back. "You've never even kissed anyone before."

"Maybe not, but he certainly wouldn't be my first pick," Crysta laughed.

"Don't knock it til you try it," Rain mocked.

"Oh please," Crysta said. "That is the last thing I would ever do." Rain just shrugged and flew off. Crysta shook her head to herself. Maybe all the other girls loved what Pips was dishing out, but she knew she wouldn't. How could she ever trust him anyway? He moved on from a girl faster than a frog sucked in a fly with it's tongue. No. Pips wasn't her type. He never would be, and Crysta was just fine being on her own. Magi was alone, and she was doing all right. Crysta longed to be like her in so many ways. She would never miss a man if she never had one. She flew on to find vines that needed mending. Her life's focus was more than enough to satisfy her, no matter what anyone thought.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Yay? Nay? Keep going? Don't? I will say that I am referring to the book's version of Ferngully more so than the movie. The book has more characters like Crysta's sisters, Fern and Lily, grandmother, and mother as well as Pips' friends Wilkea and Sandy. Just letting you know XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you KlutzyMaiden123 for your review! Means a lot! Here's another chapter :)**

* * *

Rain had just left. There were no tears. No shouting. No anger. She had known from the beginning that it could end abruptly. Pips felt relieved as he watched her go. When they cried, he felt bad. They always promised they wouldn't cry at the end because it was only a fling, he made that very clear at the start of any relationship. The odd one still cried though, and despite what others might think, it did bother him. He was sitting alone at the pool when he saw her flit by. Intrigued, he followed. It wasn't usually his nature to spy, but with Crysta, he knew if he approached she would take off. He liked to study her. This time, though, he got more than he bargained for. She slipped into the water and swam towards the small set of waterfalls where she pulled herself up and stood under the stream of water, tilting her face up to let it crash against her face. He knew he should turn away, to leave her alone, but there was something that held him there. From where he stood, he could see that she was crying, and he wondered why. Then, almost as if she knew he was there, she turned and looked in his direction. He flung himself out of sight and against the tree, breathing hard. It was time to get out of there.

* * *

Crysta left her favorite spot rather quickly that day. She felt like someone had been watching, and it unnerved her. Although she had seen nothing, she wanted to get as far away as possible. You never knew what was out there watching you.

"Hey, you seen Pips today?" Sandy asked her when she returned to a more populated area.

"No," she replied. "Should I have?"

"Well, I just saw Rain crying, so I assumed he dumped her. Thought maybe he'd need a buddy," Sandy said, shrugging.

"Oh, because he's the one who needs the friend," Crysta scoffed. "Where is she?" Sandy pointed, and Crysta set off to find Rain. She found her at her home, her eyes very red.

"What happened?" Crysta asked softly. This wasn't her first time comforting one of Pips' dames. It probably wouldn't be the last.

"It just ended," Rain spluttered. "Just like that. I don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything," Crysta soothed. "Remember? He just does that."

"I know, but I thought I was different," Rain sobbed.

"They all do," Crysta said. "I tried to warn you..."

"If you're just going to spout off useless drabble at me then leave," Rain ordered.

"It's not drabble. It's the truth. Pips doesn't stay with anyone for long. You had to know you weren't different."

"Go away!" Rain shouted at her. "Just go!" Crysta obeyed. She couldn't understand why her friend wasn't getting it when Crysta herself could see very clearly the truth. She got angry. Enough was enough.

* * *

"There you are," Crysta said, approaching Pips. He was sitting on the rock on top of Thundering Falls. He turned as she landed beside him.

"Here I am," he agreed. "How can I help?" He was surprised to see her angry when earlier she had been so upset. His empathy for her disappeared once she began yelling.

"You need to stop screwing with my friends!" Crysta shouted at him. Pips stood up to face her. He wasn't going to stand for this.

"Define screwing," he commented, giving her a smirk. "Cos they know what they're getting into."

"You!" she cried. "You are so...so..."

"Hot, sexy, brilliant?" he suggested.

"MEAN!" she hurled at him. "That's what you are! You are nothing but a mean boy who plays with the hearts of others and leaves them shattered in the dust."

"Is that what they're telling you?" he asked sarcastically. "Cos they seem fine when they walk away from me."

"That's because you don't see them after," Crysta spat at him. "I am the one who picks up the pieces. I am the one who hears about how you've hurt them. I am the one who gets called horrible when they can't handle the truth!"

"Busy girl you are," Pips commented. Crysta felt such fury then. She couldn't stand looking at his smug face. He knew damn well what he was doing to those girls, and she wouldn't stand for it. He never saw it coming.

"Ow!" he yelped, holding his cheek. Her hand hurt badly, but she didn't let on. "What was that for?!"

"You know why," she snarled, spinning on her heel and flying off. He stood there gingerly touching his cheek where she had slapped it. He couldn't believe her gall. In a way, it made him almost admire her.

* * *

Crysta did not sleep well at all. Her hand was still stinging from slapping Pips. She wondered if it would ever stop or if it would forever remind her of what she had done. It appalled her, the slap. Where had that come from? She supposed it was an instinct of protection to her fellow gender. She was not a violent person, though, so it unnerved her a little. Crysta dreaded seeing Pips again. She knew he'd go on about her hitting him and make it somehow sound like she was after him. She should have never touched him.

"Hey," a voice at her window said. She jolted upright in her bed, heart pounding with fright. She could barely make out an outline, but it looked like...

"We need to talk," Pips said. She groaned inwardly. So much for avoiding him.

"Fine," she agreed. He hopped inside. "Whoa! I didn't say in here."

"Too late," he said, sitting on her bed. She didn't like it at all. She didn't want him anywhere near her, especially on her bed.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"You were right," he said simply. She paused.

"What?"

"You were right. I do know why you hit me. Did it make you feel better?" he asked.

"Why are we talking about this now, in my bedroom?" she asked instead. "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"No," he replied. "I need to say something to you."

"All right," she said. "I'm listening."

"You don't know a damn thing about me," he started. "You don't know what goes on in my relationships, and you have no right to hit me when one of your friends goes crying to you when it's over."

"Excuse me..." Crysta started.

"Shut up for one second," Pips cut her off. "You need to stay out of my business, and you need to stop assuming that I'm some huge asshole that breaks everyone's hearts."

"Then prove it," she said haughtily. "Cos all I've seen is a trail of girls, a different one every other day almost, and you are never upset by them leaving or even wait a week to start dating another one, so you tell me why I think you're an asshole."

"I think it's because you're jealous," Pips said. Her gut clenched in response.

"Jealous?" she asked, incredulous. "You think I'm jealous? You're insane."

"You are because I don't even look at you in that way," he went on. "It drives you crazy."

"Get out," she ordered. "You've lost your mind. I don't give a damn about you, so you can take yourself out of my room right this instant." Instead of leaving, however, he was suddenly right next to her, breathing into her ear.

"You're a horrible liar," he whispered. She shoved him back in response.

"Get away from me," she hissed.

"Or what? You gonna hit me again?" he drawled.

"I'll call for my Father," she threatened.

"All right, I'm going," he said hastily, hopping off her bed and going to the window. He turned to look at her, seeing her illuminated by the moonlight looking back at him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to her and kiss her, prove to her that he wasn't an asshole, just someone who is looking for the right girl and can't find her, but he knew better. Of all the girls in Ferngully, she was the one he couldn't ever hurt like that. Whether she knew it or not, he did actually care about her. Before she could be true to her word and call her father, he disappeared into the night. Father Ash was not a force to be reckoned with, especially in the dead of the night in one of his daughter's bedrooms.

* * *

Crysta awoke feeling disgruntled. She hadn't appreciated the way her body reacted to having Pips so close to her last night. It was like she was betraying herself, and anyhow, she was NOT into Pips. Not at all. Not in the slightest.

"Jealous," she muttered. "Pfft! In his dreams." She laughed to herself at his stupidity. She was not jealous.

"Were you talking to yourself last night?" Fern asked her when she came downstairs.

"N-no. Why?" Crysta countered, nervous.

"I heard voices. It sounded like there was a boy in your room," Fern went on.

"A what in the where?" Father asked, his head snapping up at the word "boy" and "room."

"Nothing in anywhere," Crysta replied. "I must have been talking in my sleep." Father glowered at her. First skylarking then this? A serious conversation needed to be had.

"You're in trouble," Fern sang, hopping off to go outside.

"There was no boy!" Crysta emphasized. "I promise. I'm not into boys, remember? I'm serious about becoming a mage."

"Right," Father said. "And I was born yesterday."

"Father!" Crysta cried, getting annoyed now.

"Ash, if she said there was no boy then there was no boy," Mother said, coming into the room. "She wouldn't lie." Crysta's stomach twisted at this. She was indeed lying, but if she told them the truth, they wouldn't believe that nothing happened.

"I have to go now," Crysta said, hoping her parents wouldn't see her face burning. She slipped out while her father started in on her mother about ground rules needing to be set for their daughters. She flew down toward Magi's place when a flash of green startled her.

"Sweet dreams last night?" Pips asked, hovering above her.

"None at all," she replied. She saw his reaction falter. Ha, ha! She thought. Take that.

"Shame," he said, not giving away his surprise. "I've been told I'm twice as good in dreams than in person."

"Do you ever talk about anything besides yourself?" Crysta asked.

"Rarely," he smirked.

"Ugh," she said. She carried on her way, noticing that he was following her. "You're not actually going to attend a lesson are you?" she asked.

"Nope. Just keeping you company," he replied.

"I don't need your company," she retorted.

"You never know. Something might happen to you," he pointed out.

"Like what?" Crysta demanded. He just shrugged.

"You'd be happy I'm here, is all I'm saying," he said.

"Get lost," she snapped at him. Then she took off at a higher speed. Time to lose him. Her plan did not work so well, and when she arrived at Magi's, he was still behind her.

"You can leave now," she said to him.

"I'm just happy to know you got here safely," he said in mock seriousness. She growled and went inside. He laughed to himself. She was so easy to rile up.

"Who was that with you?" Magi asked.

"No one," Crysta said. Magi didn't press. She knew who it was anyway.

* * *

"Pips is looking for you," Fern said as Crysta came into view.

"For what?" she asked, irritably.

"I dunno. He just said to tell you," Fern shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to go looking for him," Crysta replied.

"What are you girls up to now?" Granny asked.

"Nothing," Fern answered quickly.

"Oh, good. You can help me then," Granny said. Crysta made a face at Fern as she slipped away, leaving Fern desolate and sore about having to help Granny with one of her cumbersome chores. Crysta laughed to herself as she flew out into the forest. She casually flew around, not looking for anyone or anything in particular. She heard thunder rumble in the distance, but she figured she had enough time to do a perimeter sweep of the forest before it was upon them. She was very wrong. Within a few moments, the rain came streaking down, making her cough and choke. She barely managed to get inside an abandoned tree hole. She settled down to watch the storm pass. They weren't her favorite, especially the lightning. Then suddenly, Pips was there.

"Oh!" she cried, startled. He hauled himself inside and shook his head, scattering rain water.

"So when somebody is looking for you, you just ignore it?" he asked her.

"I figured it wasn't important," she replied coolly. "You always stalk me?" Pips' mind flashed to the day before where she had been under the falls.

"Not always," he answered carefully. She peered at him, catching his lie.

"But you do sometimes?" she demanded.

"I never said that," he replied airily. "What are you doing out here in the rain anyway?"

"I was minding my own business until you showed up," she retorted. "What did you want to see me for anyway?"

"How did lessons go?" he asked simply. She gaped at him.

"That's all you wanted to know?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm a little curious as to what you do all day with her," he said. Crysta couldn't believe her ears. Pips was seriously asking her about her lessons with Magi. He actually wanted to know. Then she got an idea.

"Why don't you come sometime?" she mentioned casually.

"Maybe I will," he nodded. They sat in silence for the rest of the storm. When it was over, they parted ways without another word between them. Crysta found it all very strange, but she didn't voice it. She made her way home without further incident.

* * *

"Check it out," Sandy said gleefully, nudging Pips in the ribs the next day. "Sam's eyeing you up." Turning ever so nonchalantly, Pips caught the eye of the red headed fairy who was indeed giving him the eyes.

"I'll see ya later," Pips winked to Sandy. He took off to go talk to her.

"Has he not gone through all of the girls in this forest yet?" Wil asked, watching as Sam giggled at everything Pips said to her.

"Not yet," Sandy replied. "But I'm sure he will one day."

"Not everyone," Wil said. "Crysta sure wouldn't give him the time of day."

"He doesn't let on, but I know it bugs him that she refuses to get sucked into his charm," Sandy laughed.

"Whatever," Wil shrugged. "Good for her."

* * *

Crysta was on her way to Magi's when she saw Pips and Sam together. She literally stopped flying in her tracks and stared. Pips was kissing Sam, and his hands were occupied elsewhere. Crysta felt hot all over just at the sight of them. She turned away and carried on. There was another girl she'd be talking to later once Pips was finished with her.

"You're late today," Magi noted when Crysta finally got there.

"I'm sorry. Chaos at home," Crysta offered. Magi nodded knowingly. The Ash family was well known for being chaotic.

"Anything else on your mind?" Magi asked.

 _Stupid Pips_ , Crysta thought.

"Nothing," she said out loud, lying.

"Let's begin then," Magi said.

"Hold up!" Pips' voice called, making Crysta whirl around, stunned.

"And what am I holding up, young man?" Magi asked. He blushed.

"I just wondered if I could watch," he said, bowing his head slightly. Magi made him incredibly nervous.

"I suppose. What do you think, Crysta?" Magi asked her. Crysta was still staring at Pips, hardly believing he was actually there when moments ago he was all wrapped up in Sam's arms.

"Whatever," Crysta said absently. Pips settled down to watch, which made Crysta even more nervous. Magi went on about the history of the forest and how certain plants were no longer existing in it anymore. Crysta kind of stopped listening after a while, and she turned to see Pips listening with rapt attention. It puzzled her.

"Off you go," Magi instructed afterwards. Crysta fled. Pips was right on her tail.

"Where are you going so fast?" he asked.

"Far away from here," she replied.

"I thought you were okay with me attending?" he questioned, confused. She was clearly not all right with it. He could tell by the way she was ignoring him and flying as fast as she could away from him.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," she said, stopping for a moment. "Especially when it would interfere with your private time with Sam."

"Oh, you saw that," Pips said, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Yea. Then you just show up at my lesson like nothing was wrong," Crysta said angrily.

"Nothing was wrong..." he trailed off. "What's with you?"

"Just leave me alone," she said, flying off again. He didn't follow. Sometimes he really just didn't get her at all.

* * *

 **Well? What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I actually have a few chapters written. I'm just waiting for some more feedback. I had a plan for how this story was going to go, but then it kind of changed, and I hope it's for the better. Anyhow, enough of my rambling. Here it is!**

* * *

Pips awoke with a gasp. He blinked the images away that were crowding his mind. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from tearing up. Those kinds of dreams always made him feel this way, empty, alone, and sad. He thought about Sam, and he knew that wasn't going to work. There was no connection. He wasn't really even sure what he was looking for, but she didn't have it. He switched his thoughts over to Crysta. He found himself thinking about her more often lately, and he wasn't sure why. He pictured her face when she talked about Sam. It puzzled him because he knew she didn't really care for him much, so why did it bother her? Did she like him? Did he like her? It was all so confusing. Then he got an idea. It might force her hand, make her tell him if she liked him. He knew it would work because she always took his bait. Even that he didn't understand if she didn't care about him. It took forever for him to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Crysta noticed Pips looked exhausted today. She wondered if he'd spent the night with Sam. Shaking this thought out of her mind, she set off to mend some broken vines before dusk fell. Magi was keeping her tasks small. The harder challenges were coming soon. This was promised. Crysta gulped in fear every time Magi brought it up. She didn't think she'd ever be ready to tackle big tasks. She was all set to work when she heard the crying. Intrigued, Crysta peeked around the tree. She spotted Sam sitting there heaving with sobs. Knowing what this was about, Crysta headed over to her.

"Sam?" she said softly. The girl spun around, visibly relaxing when she saw who it was. "What's wrong?"

"He said there was no connection," Sam spat angrily. Crysta immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Oh?"

"Yea! I don't get it. He was into me yesterday, and then this morning he breaks it off. Says he doesn't feel connected to me," Sam scoffed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," Crysta admitted. What did that mean?

"He's such a jerk," Sam growled. "How can you even hang out with him?"

"I don't!" Crysta said vehemently. "He hangs around me. I don't encourage it."

"Well, stay away from him," Sam warned. "He thinks nothing about hurting you." She stood and left. Crysta felt like calling out to her that she indeed knew he would hurt her, and that was why she had nothing to do with him in that way. Feeling angry again, she set off to find him and give her a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Another one? Seriously?!" she hollered at him once he was in sight. He looked at her, confused. Crysta got one shot in before he reacted. She went to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it into the wall along with her other wrist. She gasped.

"I'm not into hitting," he told her, pressing against her. She glared at him.

"Why did you hurt Sam?" she asked. "She's devastated."

"She's not the right one for me," Pips replied. "As if you care."

"I don't," she snarled.

"Yet you insist on hunting me down and hitting me whenever I break up with a girl," he laughed. "Seems like you care a little."

"Let me go," she said, wriggling and trying to escape. He pressed into her harder, making it difficult to move at all.

"What is it you really want?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Nothing," she replied, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Really?" he asked. He touched her stomach lightly with his finger, running it down slowly, and she surprised herself by making a strangled noise in her throat in return. He cocked his head at her.

"That's...nothing," she said, almost convincingly.

"All right," he nodded, releasing her and backing away. She stood there shivering. "If it's nothing, I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's nothing," she confirmed. He was looking at her in such a way that she knew it didn't sound true at all.

"If it's something," he went on. "I'll see you later." He left her then, and she stood there feeling all sorts of mixed up things.

* * *

She wasn't going to go. She wasn't. It was nothing. She wasn't into him at all. This was crazy. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Why did he touch her like that? Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? What was wrong with her? She was NOT going to go over there. She was NOT going to give in. She did not like him at all! She could hardly stand him! And yet...

Sighing roughly, she got up and crept out of her window. She found herself standing outside of his home and wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. She lifted her hand to knock when the door opened before she even touched it. Taken aback, she stood there with her arm raised, staring at him.

"How did you...?" she started.

"I heard you muttering," he said.

"I wasn't muttering," she denied.

"You were so muttering," he laughed.

"Was not!"

"Are you gonna stand out here all night arguing with me or are you gonna come in?" he asked. She felt strange suddenly. Was she going to go in?

"I'm here to tell you that I feel nothing for you," she began.

"Here we go again," he sighed, turning and going back inside. He left the door open, and she followed him.

"I don't!" she said forcefully. "Why can't you accept that?"

"And yet here you are," he said, turning around, "in my home telling me you've got no feelings for me. In the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep," she insisted.

"Crys," Pips said, rubbing his face. She noticed his use of the nickname he had for her was back. "What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"Wha-I don't hate you," she denied.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically

"I don't. I just don't like you," she finished.

"How is that different from hate?" he asked.

"Because hate is a strong feeling, and I don't feel that for you," she reiterated.

"You don't feel anything for me," he pointed out. "You just said that. Very clearly."

"I tolerate you through annoyance," she said. "That's a feeling, but you keep interpreting it as something more."

"Uuuuggghhhh," he groaned. "I'd rather sleep than listen to this drivel."

"You should want to listen to me," Crysta argued. He went over to her and steered her around to the door and started pushing her out.

"Hey!" she said, indignant.

"I'm asking you nicely to leave," he said.

"But..." she started.

"Good night, Crys." He shut the door in her face. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She knocked again.

"What?" he asked, opening it.

"I just don't understand you," she said.

"I didn't ask you to. Look, Crys, I get it. You hate me. You can't stand me. So why are you here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. They stood there staring at each other.

"You are one weird girl you know that?" he commented.

"I've been told," she muttered.

"Go to bed. You can spout more drivel at me tomorrow," he said, closing the door again.

"It's not drivel!" she called through the door.

"Good night!" he called back. He felt disappointed. He hadn't gotten an answer from her really. His plan had failed. She huffed and left. He really was annoying.

* * *

Crysta was getting frustrated. Nothing seemed to want to grow for her today. She could hear Magi's voice in her head telling her to clear her mind, but it was hopeless. She couldn't clear her mind at all. She hadn't slept very well either last night.

"I have a question," Pips said behind her. She closed her eyes, irritated. It was even harder to clear her mind when the person filling it was there in person.

"What?" she growled.

"Are we going to be friends at least? Since you're not into me?" He looked at her carefully, watching her reaction. She turned to face him.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because. We used to be," he pointed out.

"Yes, then you got all..." Crysta stopped and gestured with her hands. He looked at her quizzically. "With the girls! It went to your head. You didn't give me the time of day anymore." She didn't remind him of the other reason. It was odd that he seemed to have forgotten.

"Oh," he said, getting it. "I guess you're right. I just thought since you've been hanging out with me lately..."

"I have not been hanging out with you," she said firmly, cutting him off.

"Anyway," Pips went on. "Since you've been around me more lately I thought maybe we got past that."

"Not really," she said, turning away.

"There you go again," he laughed.

"What?" she asked, not turning around.

"Lying! You lie to me a lot," he added. She turned to face him again, and he was standing there with his arms crossed looking smug.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, exasperated.

"I want you to say we're friends again," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because. I liked having you as a friend," he told her.

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Crysta responded.

"You need to start letting people in," Pips said.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in being my friend again?" she challenged.

"Because I saw you," he blurted out. She stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"The other day. Crying. You were crying. I felt bad and thought maybe you could use a friend. You are always alone, and I just thought..."

"You thought wrong," she cut him off. She felt angry suddenly. So there had been someone watching her. Big shock. She went to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"See? You're doing it again," he said.

"Doing what?"

"Lying."

"Maybe I like being alone," she huffed.

"I don't think you do," he argued. She tried to pull from his grasp, but he held on tight.

"Pips, let go," she ordered.

"No. Like it or not, I'm concerned that you're so alone," he said.

"I am not alone!" she shrieked.

"Yes you are! Crys, come on, just admit it," he pushed. She stood there wanting to cry. How did he even know that was how she felt? Yes, she had been crying because she was busy with Magi, felt like a failure as a mage in training, and didn't have time for anyone else, but nobody else exactly wanted to hang around her either. Except Pips. The person who drove her nuts. That one she couldn't understand.

"I don't need pity," she said sharply.

"This is so not pity," Pips replied. "As strange as it sounds, I do like your company."

"Now who's lying?" she asked, yanking out of his grip and moving to take off. He intercepted, gripping her shoulders.

"I'm not lying," he said, looking into her eyes. "I've missed being your friend. I'm sorry we drifted apart to begin with, and I get that you got busy and serious and all, but you can't tell me you're not lonely."

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked, working hard to keep her voice level.

"It just is," he shrugged. "Will you at least just consider it?"

"Are you serious right now?!" Sam's voice rang out. Pips whirled to see her glaring at them.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You're into her? You dumped me for her?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Goodbye," Crysta said, freeing herself and moving away.

"No, wait!" he called, but she was gone.

"You're unbelievable," Sam hissed.

"What? You'd rather me be with you and not into you?" he demanded. Sam merely scoffed and flew off. He was left there alone and feeling like he had lost his chance at redeeming his friendship with the one girl he apparently felt connected to the most.

* * *

 _"Pips," she said, breathless. He moved in to kiss her..._

"Dude! Where are you?" Sandy asked, jolting Pips out of his daydream.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You were spaced out. What's going on? Sam get to you?"

"No. I was just...thinking," he said.

"About a girl?" Sandy asked, ribbing him.

"Just stuff," Pips replied.

"Hey, rumor is that Honey is looking for you," Wilkea said, joining them.

"Me?" Pips asked.

"Yup," Wil nodded. Pips felt nervous. Honey was well known to be the kind of girl who goes all the way. She also had high standards for the person who got to do that with her.

"Ooohh hoo hooo," Sandy crowed. "You must have done well to get her attention."

"I haven't done anything," Pips said truthfully. And he hadn't. Not really. Since when did dating a lot of girls get attention?

"Who cares?" Wil asked. "I say go for it."

"Yea," Sandy echoed.

"I'll, um, see you later," Pips said, taking off. His friends high fived each other in his absence.

* * *

Honey wanted to date Pips? Crysta couldn't believe it when she heard. It was a hot commodity going around the forest, and of course she had to hear about it. If she had any doubt that Pips didn't sleep with his dates, it would soon be gone because Honey was known for her apparent neediness in that department. But that was beside the point. Crysta was pretty sure Pips was going all the way with his girls. Why else would they be so interested in him? That they'd even want to be around him?

"Are you all right?" Magi asked, noticing her student wasn't listening.

"Hm? Yes. I am," Crysta said, turning her attention back to Magi. Screw Pips. She didn't need his friendship either. This was important. Being a mage was important. Learning the Old Powers was important. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. She placed her focus on Magi. Pips could do whatever he wanted. She didn't care at all.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the forest was growing dark as Crysta finished doing her work. She thought about how distracted Magi seemed earlier. She meant to ask, but something held her back.

"Hey," Pips said, scaring her.

"Why do you do that?!" she yelped, clutching her chest. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

"I'll stop when you agree to be my friend again," he promised.

"What do you want?" she asked, ignoring his comment. She didn't want to see him right now, not after the whole Honey thing.

"I need your advice," he answered. She peered at him closely. Was he serious?

"About what?" she asked. "And why are you asking me?"

"Cos unlike you, I think of you as my friend," he replied simply. "And I need to know if I should even bother with Honey."

"Why would you even listen to me?" she asked. Her heart was thumping hard. He wanted her opinion?

"I already told you why," he said, getting impatient. "Come on, Crys. Give it to me straight. As my friend."

"I don't care what you do," she told him.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Pips argued. "Just tell me."

"Don't," she spit out. He cocked his head at her.

"Don't what?" he asked softly.

"Don't argue with me," she replied, lying. She really didn't want him to be with Honey. That was now very clear to her. Why she felt this way she'd never understand, but one thing was certain, he could never know that.

"Okay," he nodded. He saw right through her. Did she not realize that? "I won't."

"Good night," she said.

"Let me take you home," he responded. "It's dark." It was dark. She hadn't realized it had gotten that way so quickly.

"Fine," she agreed. He flew beside her in silence. When they reached her home, she hesitated at the door.

"Good night," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," she called, making him stop. "You wanna come in?" She had no idea what she was doing. Her parents knew of Pips of course. They had been friends a couple of years ago. Her mother had even asked her about him not that long ago.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yea. My Father could use some male company in a house full of girls," she said, giving him a crooked smile.

"All right," he agreed. He followed her inside. It was better than the alternative: going home alone.

* * *

"I like him," Fern said after Pips had left and they were getting ready for bed. "Why aren't you dating him again?"

"Because he dates everyone else," Crysta muttered.

"Right. Are you guys friends again though?" Fern asked.

"I don't know," Crysta replied truthfully. Were they? She had fought it all day, but she hadn't told him she was considering it. She could barely admit to herself that she was considering it.

"I think he likes you," Fern went on. Crysta blushed.

"He does not," she argued.

"He so does. He couldn't stop staring at you!" Fern laughed.

"I'm a girl. He stares at all girls," Crysta added.

"He didn't stare at me. Or Lily."

"You guys are younger. That's why," Crysta explained.

"Oh, whatever. You just don't want to admit it," Fern teased.

"Go to bed, Fern," Crysta ordered. She wanted to be left alone.

"Fine. Ignore the truth," Fern said, leaving her. Crysta fell back onto her bed, thinking. What a crazy world it would be if Pips did indeed like her that way. She highly doubted it. She was not his type at all. He had to know that. Thoughts of him and Honey floated into her head again, making her feel sick. She couldn't understand why it upset her so much. She absolutely, positively, did not like Pips in that way at all. She was barely friends with him. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **As always, read and review! I'm dying to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're all still enjoying this story.**

* * *

"What's wrong, Magi?" Crysta asked. Her mentor appeared to be sad.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Magi said. She had heard rumblings about an old enemy returning, and it unnerved her. She checked every day, and all was well, but in her very bones she felt that the rumors were going to become true. She had to have Crysta ready when it did.

"But..." Crysta started.

"Enough. Now, let's talk about your progress," Magi said, getting into business. Crysta sighed. She wished Magi would trust her enough to tell her what was wrong.

...

Pips was doing his best to avoid Honey. He didn't feel up to the confrontation, and he also didn't know how to tell her he wasn't interested because his friend asked him not to, even if Crysta didn't realize he got her message loud and clear. Then he got thinking. Why was he not doing it? Because she didn't want him to? But why did that matter? She didn't even really want to be friends with him. He was pondering this when Wil appeared beside him.

"So?" Wil asked.

"What?"

"Are you gonna do it?" Wil blurted.

"I don't know," Pips answered truthfully.

"You don't know?! Come on. It's Honey," Wil added.

"I don't know all right? Leave it alone," Pips warned.

"Does she scare you?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering. Geez," Wil said, huffing and leaving him alone. Pips returned to his thoughts when he saw her go by. Did she honestly do it on purpose or did she really not know he was there? He followed. His intention was to give her a good scare like a friend would, but he couldn't do it when he saw her sit down near the bottom of the waterfalls and bury her face into her hands crying. Sighing to himself, he knew he was either going to confront her on her tears or leave her alone. Then, a slight movement caught his attention. He looked up to see a large piece of rock had broken free from above and was about to topple, and Crysta was right underneath it. He froze. She hadn't noticed. Without thinking, he burst forward just as the rock came off the ledge and started to fall. She looked up in time to see him coming at her, and he slammed into her, shoving them both out of the way and landing into the shallow water together. She looked past him to see the rock smash into pieces right where she had been sitting, sending small pieces hurtling everywhere. She felt one strike her face, and she cried out. He attempted to shield her better until it stopped. They were both breathing hard, and she noticed Pips was pretty much lying on top of her. Seeing her notice, he quickly got off and pulled her to her feet.

"Y-you just...you...how did you...?" she trailed off, still looking at the scene before her.

"I saw it..." he gestured, pausing as well. There was a new awkwardness between them now.

"Oh," she said. Her wet hair was dripping down her shoulders, making her almost cold. He avoided looking at her full on. Her wet clothes were a little revealing.

"Are you...?"

"Yea," she interjected. He nodded.

"You're bleeding," he said, touching her cheek.

"Right," she said, reaching up and finding it. Their fingers touched briefly. "I'll fix it."

"Hang on," he said, seeing a small piece of stone still in the wound. He held her head with one hand and pulled it out with the other.

"Ow!" she cried, gripping his arms with her hands.

"Got it," he said, showing her. She looked from the stone to his face and held his gaze. He took his hand back from behind her head slowly and turned to go. She held on to his arm, and he looked back at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he replied. She didn't ask why he was there in the first place. She knew now that he had the tendency to follow her around. She felt very shaken that she had almost been killed. She felt even more shaken by the memory of how Pips felt on top of her. She shook her head hard. It was nothing. He saved her life. That was all. It meant nothing.

"See you around," he said, breaking into her thoughts. He had to get out of there. It was all he could do not to just grab her and kiss her and yank all those wet items off her. This surprised him in a way. He hadn't realized his feelings towards her were that real. He thought it was just an idea he toyed with in his mind for fun when he was bored and then teased her about it. He didn't realize he was beginning to fall for her that way. She usually just annoyed him if anything. Yea, he imagined them together sometimes, but who wouldn't? In these imaginings, it was never serious, only for fun, but now, now he was thinking he was fooling himself all along.

...

"There you are," Honey's voice said, making Pips cringe inside. He turned to see her smiling at him with her arms casually crossed.

"Here I am," he replied.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," she said, stepping closer to him.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked, nervous suddenly.

"Because you're always 'just' gone when I get there," Honey said. "That is what someone does when they're avoiding someone."

"I disagree," he responded. He didn't like her being so close to him. He knew she knew it.

"So, have you thought about it?" she asked, reaching out and touching his arm lightly. He shivered.

"Who wouldn't?" he managed to say.

"Hmm well it just seemed that maybe you don't want to do it," Honey mused, looking at him directly. He squirmed. It didn't help that she was very, very attractive. Any guy would be lucky to lose himself in that body, but Pips wasn't so sure he wanted to.

"Why me?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"Because. You've got a way about you that I'm very interested in learning about," she breathed, leaning in and placing her lips next to his ear. "And I know you want it."

"N-no," he stuttered.

"No?" she asked, still in his ear. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not," he tried. She laughed.

"I'll see you later. My place. Dark," she added. She placed a kiss on his jaw for good measure before leaving. He released the air he had been holding. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one when it seemed she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

...

Crysta had been in a daze much of the day. She felt odd after Pips had left so suddenly after rescuing her. She was curious as to why, but then again, why did it matter to her? Her thoughts were so conflicting, and it drove her crazy. Pips was a guy. Just a guy, who happened to not really be her friend but in a way kind of was, not that she'd admit that to him. She touched her cheek again, remembering his touch.

"Ugh," she muttered. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?!

"You all right?" Honey asked, stopping beside her. Crysta felt paralyzed almost. This girl was radiant. How could Pips not want to sleep with her? It irked Crysta even more that Honey knew she was so beautiful and used it to her advantage.

"I'm fine," Crysta replied.

"Your cheek...?" Honey gestured. Crysta touched it again briefly.

"Just a scratch," she shrugged.

"Okay. Wish me luck," Honey added as she was leaving. "I snagged a gorgeous boy today." Crysta felt ice in her veins. She had?

"Who?" Crysta asked. She couldn't help it. She had to know.

"Pips of course," Honey laughed. "He can't resist me. I knew he wouldn't. Gosh, I hope he's as good as I've been hearing." Laughing, Honey drifted away. Crysta felt anger then. So he didn't get her message after all. She swiped at her tears furiously. How could she think for a second that he would listen to her? That he showed any interest in her? She was foolish, and she wasn't going to allow herself to feel anything for him again.

...

"You're doing this," Pips instructed himself. "Stay strong." He felt himself wavering as soon as he saw her.

"Well hello," she purred. She moved so he could come inside.

"I'm not here for that," he said. Oddly enough, he felt like Crysta when he said it. This reminded him of her night visit the other day. Now he knew how she felt.

"Right," she nodded sarcastically. "And you're here at dark when you could have just not come at all."

"I just wanted you to know for sure that I'm not interested," he said firmly. He could do this. He totally had this.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he nodded. She peered at him studiously. He felt nervous again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm just...not," he answered. It wasn't her business. When she came closer, he used all his will power to not think of her that way, but it didn't matter. She kissed him deeply, and he tried not to respond. She stopped, leaving him almost gasping for air.

"Not interested," she repeated. "I find that hard to believe." She raised a brow at him.

"Really, really not," he said hoarsely. A part of him was screaming to just do it already. Do it and get it over with. The other part kept reminding him of why he didn't want to and shouldn't do it.

"It's hard to ignore chemistry, isn't it?" she asked casually.

"No chemistry here," he said tightly as she pressed against him again.

"Oh?" she said innocently. Then she shoved him down and straddled his waist, sliding her hands up his chest and forcing his arms over his head. She kissed the crook of his neck, making him groan. Then he snapped out of it.

"No," he said.

"When will you stop lying to me and just let go?" she whispered. He struggled, and she tightened her grip on his wrists.

"I'm not lying," he tried to say but she silenced him with her lips. He yanked his head away.

"A challenge," she murmured. "Okay."

"Let me up," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked. He could see this was the only way out. There wasn't another option.

"You know why," he said.

"So you can have all the power and fun?" she asked. "I don't think so."

"It's how I do it," he said. "Otherwise, no."

"What makes you think you're in any position to barter with me?" she asked, laughing. Her magic was holding him down, he realized that now because he felt like a thousand pounds and could barely lift his head. He wondered if she did this to all the guys she claimed she'd been with.

"Because I've accepted that this is happening, and I don't appreciate being immobilized like this," he said, giving her a stern look.

"Finally!" she crowed. She moved off him, and he seized his chance. He bolted.

"Hey!" she cried after him. He didn't care. There was no talking to her or reasoning with her, so he had to get out of there. He'd never felt so powerless in his life, and he did not like it at all. He didn't even go home because he knew she'd just find him there. For reasons he couldn't explain, he ended up at the last place he expected to go. He found her window easily enough and slipped inside. He didn't wake her. He just needed to be safe. He curled up on the floor beside her bed and tried so hard to not let his mind go to thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't escaped. He eventually fell asleep listening to the sound of Crysta's breathing.

* * *

 **A/N: I am an advocate for all victims of abuse. I work with a lot of women and men who have suffered at the hands of women and men and don't want to voice what happened because of fear of backlash, of not being believed. It is very heartbreaking. This chapter and the next few goes out to all victims in this world. I believe you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeepers. There really isn't much interest in this story at all. That makes me a little sad. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Crysta awoke the next morning with the emotional pain from the night before slamming her in the face. She had cried a lot. Alone of course. She refused to let people see her cry. Unlike Pips who just snuck up on her and saw. That made her furious again. After a few moments of threatening tears and hiccups, she went downstairs to the morning routine before setting off to see Magi. She wished she could have a day off. She wished there wasn't so much to still learn. She didn't notice the hum in the forest until she was halfway to Magi's place. Two guys were talking loudly, and when she heard Pips' name, she stopped out of habit.

"He totally did it," the one was saying. "He was seen at her place. If she said it happened, it happened."

"Wow. I'm so jealous," the other replied. "Trust Pips to get to sleep with the hottest fairy in this forest." Crysta felt the tears again. So he had gone through with it after all. Holding herself, she flew onward. Why did it hurt so much? They were barely friends after all. When she reached Magi's, she discovered she was not in the mood for a lesson today. As though she read her mind, Magi met her at the door.

"No lesson today," Magi said.

"Oh?" Crysta said, surprised.

"I'm not feeling well," Magi lied. She didn't like lying, but there were other matters she needed to attend to, and there was no sense in worrying the girl with them. She had also heard the new rumors that morning, and she knew her student would be feeling crushed by them no matter how much she disagreed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Crysta said. "Feel better soon!" Magi went back inside, and Crysta was left there wondering just what she could do with her sudden freedom. She decided to do a perimeter sweep. Flying sometimes made her feel happy, but today, it was ground to a halt.

"Crys," Pips said, coming out of nowhere.

"What?" she asked angrily. He looked surprised at her anger.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Really? Me? Why don't you go talk to the hottest fairy that you scored with last night?" she challenged. He paled. She felt rage at his confirmation.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," he said.

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" she said shrilly, taking off faster. He chased after her.

"Hear me out!" he called.

"No!" she yelled back. He knew she'd be difficult to talk to, but he had forgotten how stubborn she was. It was going to take drastic measures. He went up so she'd think he was gone. On cue, she slowed when she didn't see him. Then he raced downwards and crashed into her until they were a tangle of arms and legs. They landed on the ground in a heap.

"Get off of me," she commanded. He had her pinned by her shoulders, looking down at her.

"No," he said. "You need to listen to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to hear about your conquest?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted at her. Surprise etched across her face.

"You...you didn't?" she asked. "Then why is everyone saying you did?"

"Because Honey lied and said we did," he answered. He felt his own anger rise then. When he had confronted Honey about what she was telling people, she merely said she had a reputation to uphold, and he would not ruin that for her.

 _"Who is she?" Honey had asked._

 _"None of your business," he had snarled._

 _"Well, I hope she was worth it," Honey had answered._

"Why would she lie?" Crysta asked, bringing him back into the present.

"Because it makes her look bad if we didn't," Pips answered. He could see she didn't fully believe him. He tried not to be distracted about her body underneath him. It was intoxicating almost. Yes, she was definitely worth it, even if everyone did believe he had slept with Honey last night.

"I don't believe you," Crysta said, on cue.

"I'm asking you to," he begged. "It did not happen. I swear it."

"Why is it so important that I believe you?" she demanded.

"It just is," he replied. They stared at each other for a moment. He reached and touched where her cheek had been cut.

"Don't," she said quickly, pushing his hand away. "Just don't. Pips, I'm not someone you're going to have a conquest with. I am not one of those girls."

"I know," he responded softly. She wasn't a conquest. Not in his mind. He didn't wait for her to ask again. He released her and got off, sitting with crossed legs. She sat up, looking at him.

"If you know, then why do you insist on being around me?" she asked. It was confusing to her.

"You...you make me feel like...me. The old me," he answered. "I don't have to impress you. I don't have to wonder if you're going to be interested in me. I don't have to pretend that we could have a connection and make a move. I can just be me with you just being you."

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard," Crysta almost snorted.

"It's the truth," he said fiercely. She looked at him in awe almost.

"Okay," she finally nodded.

"I haven't even..." he started but stopped abruptly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Look, nothing happened last night with her. If anything, she tried to force it, and I escaped. Now I know what she does and probably did to those other guys. It was scary, Crys. I had no control at all." He felt like he was going to cry almost. He had earned this reputation, he knew that. So why did it hurt so much when everyone believed it? She scooted closer to him, sensing this.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed it in return. Crysta made him feel safe. Just being around her was enough right now.

"I am so glad my parents aren't around to see the screw up I've become," he said after a moment.

"Oh, Pips," Crysta said sadly. She knew losing his parents eight years ago had been very hard on him. They had lost a few fairies to the strange illness that had swept through Ferngully. She had been close with him then, and knew his heartache well. Then he got older and began shutting her out, reaching out to girls for distraction.

"I remember why we stopped being friends," she told him. He looked at her.

"Why?"

"You shut me out," she said softly.

"I didn't," he argued. He began searching his memories for proof.

"Yes, you did. I was the one who knew your pain better than anyone, and in order for you to move on, you had to move on from me too," she explained.

"No," he shook his head, but something was coming clearer the more he thought about it.

"Yes," she said more urgently. "Pips, it's okay. It did hurt for a while, but I got over it. You found others to help you."

"If I did do that," he said. "If I did leave you behind like you said, it wasn't intentional."

"We do things when we're in pain," she told him. "I know that."

"You are the last person I ever want to hurt," he said. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine," she responded, feeling her throat get tight. His sincerity was getting to her. He had hurt her though. She thought back to all the times she waited for him to have him brush her off. She had intentionally blocked all these memories because it caused her pain. She decided to devote her life to taking care of the forest instead.

"Maybe you should hit me again," he suggested. "Knock some sense into me." She stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time. It felt so good. Once she got going, she couldn't stop, and before long he was laughing with her. When she stopped, she reached over and cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked.

"I honestly can't slap you again. My hand is still sore from the last time," she answered. He chuckled at this.

"All right," he agreed.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. He rubbed his face, groaning.

"I don't know," he replied. "Who's gonna believe me? She basically told me this was my punishment."

"That's awful," Crysta said. She felt hatred towards Honey then. No one should be allowed to be like that.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her. "It'll blow over." He really, truly hoped so.

...

It wasn't blowing over. Pips had guys congratulating him all day, and when he tried to explain nothing happened, they laughed hysterically at him. He was losing his patience. Honey didn't help either. When she saw him that afternoon, she made a show of going over to him and acting like they were together still.

"Deal with it," she whispered into his ear when he tried to shove her away. "You asked for it." He was left feeling broken and deserving of this mess. What did he expect after dating all those girls? He brought this on himself. Crysta watched him near the end of the day, and she knew enough was enough already. It wasn't hard to find Honey. She was with her friends gloating.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked when she saw Crysta standing there with her arms crossed angrily.

"You need to tell the truth," Crysta demanded.

"About what? How Pips was the best I ever had? Why would I make that up?" she asked. She smirked.

"Because it didn't happen," Crysta said. Honey's friends sniggered in return.

"Oh, but it did," Honey said, sitting up straighter. She glared at Crysta. "What, did he say it didn't? Who are you gonna believe? Me or the player?"

"My friend," she said hotly, jutting her chin out.

"Oh, honey," Honey said sadly. "He's lying to you. He lies to everyone!"

"But why would he not want recognition for being with you?" Crysta challenged.

"Because he wants you next," Honey told her. Crysta froze, and Honey noticed immediately and went on. "Oh, yes. He told me you were next on his list. He is denying this happened because he doesn't want you to feel threatened by me." Honey laughed a little. "I think he's slipping up on his game."

"No," Crysta shook her head.

"Oh, dear. He's gotten to you already. He's good isn't he?" Honey asked. Crysta spun and fled. Doubts were now filling her mind. Was he really playing a game with her? Was Honey right? She didn't want to find out. She felt hurt all over again. How could she just immediately trust him when she had watched him with all those girls? He had probably been lying to her since the beginning. He didn't want a friendship. He wanted a lay. Tears filled her eyes again. She was so sick of those wretched things. When would this ever end?

...

"So, let me get this straight," Sandy said. "You went to tell her you weren't gonna do it with her. Then she magically holds you down and tries to anyway?"

"Yes," Pips answered. He had told Sandy and Wil because they were his friends, and he hoped they would believe him.

"That's sick," Wil shook his head.

"And now she's telling everyone that it actually happened?" Sandy clarified.

"Yes."

"Dude, that's rough," Wil said solemnly.

"She said it's my punishment," Pips told them.

"For what?" Sandy asked.

"Not doing it with her because of..." Pips stopped abruptly.

"Because of what?" Wil prompted.

"Just because," Pips said. Sandy and Wil shared a look. They knew what, or who, rather, but they didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should tell an Elder?" Sandy suggested.

"And get told it's my own fault?" Pips asked. "No. No way."

"But she could do it again," Wil pointed out. "That's technically rape."

"Who is gonna believe that a girl is raping a guy?" Pips demanded. Both Wil and Sandy were silent at this. He had a point even though it wasn't right.

"I don't know what to say, man," Sandy sighed.

"I'm just going to have to deal with it," Pips said heavily. He hated that he had no voice. He was glad his friends believed him. Without them, he'd be losing his mind.

...

He went looking for her since he knew she had the day off. It was almost evening, but he wanted to see her again. He searched everywhere and couldn't find her. Puzzled, he made his way to the last place he'd expect her to be, and there she was, sitting and crying again. This time, he went over to her.

"Crys?" he said tentatively. "What's wrong?" He knelt before her, catching her hands in his.

"Don't!" she cried, yanking away. He was surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, getting a scared feeling in his chest.

"I know what you're doing," she said angrily, wiping her tears furiously. "I know, and I don't want it."

"Don't want what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, stop with the act," she spat at him. "I'm not buying it anymore." She stood to leave, but he barred her way.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"She told me, okay? That I'm next. That you're denying everything so that I won't feel threatened by her," Crysta managed to get out.

"No," he said.

"I can't believe I trusted you! That I called you my friend! You're not a friend at all!" she shouted.

"No!" he said again, louder. "Crys, she's messing with your head. She..."

"How do I know it's not you who's messing with my head?" Crysta asked. "You're the player after all, right?" These words were a slap in his face. Pips stood there feeling stunned and in disbelief. She kept glaring at him.

"Fine," he said. "I'm the player. Believe her. Do what you want. I can't believe I ever thought we could be friends again." He took off before she could say anything else. He didn't want to hear it, not after seeing her face when she called him a player. It was full of loathing almost. He hated her for believing what Honey was saying. He hated Honey for even saying it and for doing all this to him. Most of all, he hated himself because Crysta was right. He was just a player after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by. Crysta did not see Pips at all. She didn't want to. Despite her anger at him, she couldn't get the hurt look he wore out of her mind when she had called him a player. It had honestly just slipped out, but she couldn't take it back. Her focus was terrible, and Magi kept reprimanding her. She wanted to just give up. Worst of all, she discovered that she actually missed him. She missed his teasing and his company. He had a way of making her forget what a failure she was feeling towards being a mage. She held fast to her argument though. He was simply using her for a gain on his part. He didn't actually care about their friendship. That one hurt the most. Today, she was busy trying to disentangle vines that were choking a young tree. These vines were unfortunately ones that would grab a hold of her if she got too close, so she was trying to be very careful. She didn't feel like being strangled today. She believed this was the beginning of the harder tasks that Magi wanted her to start doing, and it was daunting. Gritting her teeth in determination, she set to work.

...

"Maybe you should just talk to her," Wil suggested. "She looks sad to be honest."

"No," Pips shook his head.

"She might be sorry and not sure how to say it," Wil went on.

"No. Look, Wil, she meant it. Every word of it. We're done. Stop trying to fix it," Pips snapped.

"It's her, isn't it?" Wil asked. Pips looked at him carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"The 'something' that made you tell Honey no," Wil answered. He watched his friend. He knew Pips well enough by now to know the truth when he saw it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pips said, looking away. That was the first telltale sign.

"Yes, you do," Wil insisted. "You like her. This whole thing has screwed it up."

"I don't like her," Pips corrected. Denial was the second sign.

"Stop lying, man," Wil said, giving him a "come on" look.

"I'm not lying," Pips reassured him. "I do not have feelings for Crysta. She means nothing to me."

"You're just mad. It'll pass," Wil said, patting his shoulder.

"No, it won't. I hate to disappoint you, but it's not gonna happen," Pips told him. Being forceful was the third sign. Wil definitely knew his friend had feelings for Crysta now.

"Well, if you're not interested in her," Wil said slowly. "Then I might as well tell you that I am."

"You...what?" Pips asked, trying not to act surprised.

"Yea. I've been wanting to ask her out, but I thought maybe you were into her, so I didn't. But since you're okay with it, then I'm gonna go find her and ask her out," Wil said. Pips stared at him. "You're okay with that, right?"

"I see what you're doing," Pips said, getting it. "You're trying to make me jealous."

"Nope. Just being honest. I want to date Crysta. No games. No tricks," Wil promised.

"Well...well...fine," Pips finally said.

"Cool. I'll see you around," Wil said, slapping Pips on the back and walking away. Pips felt it then. Fear and jealousy. Whether Wil was doing it on purpose or not, he was definitely succeeding.

...

"Argh, stop it," Crysta grunted, ripping the vine off her ankle again. The damn thing kept managing to get a hold of her despite her efforts. She felt like she was in over her head here. It even felt like the vines were laughing at her for failing this task. She was working hard, and it seemed they only multiplied for every one she removed. She wiped her brow and carried on. Someone had to do it.

...

"Why so glum, chum?" Sandy asked, finding Pips where Wil had left him. It didn't take a genius to notice the guy was upset about something.

"Did you know that Wil liked Crysta?" Pips asked. Sandy snorted and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked through his laughter.

"He just told me that he wants to date her," Pips said. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry," Sand said, sobering up. "But seriously, Wil doesn't like Crysta. Not in that way. At least, he never said anyway."

"So there's a chance?" Pips asked.

"Maybe? I don't know. I thought you hated her now?" Sandy questioned.

"I never said hate," Pips corrected.

"You're not friends anymore, and you have nothing to do with her, so why the sudden interest now that Wil is?" Sandy prompted.

"Because it's weird," Pips blurted out.

"I wouldn't say weird," Sandy said. "Boy likes girl. Boy goes after girl. What's weird about that?"

"You are of no use to me," Pips growled.

"Sorry, but I think you either need to tell Wil you still like her or let him have her," Sandy shrugged. Pips glared at him. Why did it all come down to him admitting his feelings? There were none!

...

"No, no!" Crysta shouted. The vine had securely wrapped around her ankle, and while she struggled to free herself, another began winding up her other leg. She began to panic. She couldn't get out of this. It pulled her down, making its way to her arms while she desperately fought it off. She screamed. No one beside Magi knew she was here. No one could hear her this far away. Crysta began to believe that she was going to die here. To her dismay, the first thought she had was about him.

"Pips," she said in a whimper as the vines tightened their grip.

...

"Did you hear that?" Pips asked. It had sounded like someone had said his name but in a whisper.

"No," Sandy replied, looking at him strangely. "Hear what?"

 _Help me._

"I have to go find her," Pips said suddenly. It was like he was being called, and he couldn't understand it.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"Call it a feeling," Pips replied, getting up hastily. He didn't think his friend would understand.

"If Wil really does like her, then don't ruin it for him," Sandy urged.

"I just need to talk to her," Pips said. He didn't mention the feeling of panic that was in his stomach. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He raced to Magi's to see if she was there.

"She's out, dear," Magi said.

"Where?" Pips asked. She told him, and he didn't wait for anything else before taking off.

...

When she tried to scream again, a vine shot across her mouth and silenced her. She could barely move. She could barely breathe. This truly was the end. She thought of her family, how they would miss her. It broke her heart. Then she thought of Pips again. She had left things angry between them. Now he'd forever remember their fight as the last talk they ever had. She struggled harder. She couldn't just give up. Another vine went across her throat. She choked. She was running out of time.

...

"Crys!" Pips shouted. He followed Magi's directions. He didn't see her at first, but then he did, and he was horrified. "CRYS!" He was there in an instant, tearing at the vine on her throat. She breathed in once it was gone, but it was short lived. Another took its place instantly.

"Shit, shit, shit," Pips chanted, freaking out. He didn't know how to deal with this thing, and it kept trying to get him too. Between pulling at the ones on her and dodging the ones trying to snag him, he wasn't getting anywhere. He felt increased panic. He couldn't watch her die, not like this. Her eyes were wild with fear, and he knew they would forever haunt him if she didn't make it.

"It's all right," he kept saying. "It's gonna be all right. Damn it!" He had come too late. The faster he tore at them, the faster they regrew and reattached themselves to her. He was almost in tears when something put a shadow over them.

"What's all this about?" Goanna asked.

"Help me!" Pips shouted. Goanna noticed Crysta then, and he instantly swiped his claws at the vines, shredding them all in seconds. Pips hauled her out of the way before they could regrow, and they fell backwards with her landing on top of him. A little winded, he propped her up and started pulling the dead vines off of her. As soon as they were gone, she threw her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his around her. He could feel her silent tears running down his chest. He went to thank Goanna, but he was gone.

"I was supposed to be ready," she mumbled into his skin.

"That was insane. Crys, I don't think anyone could handle that alone," Pips insisted. "What was Magi thinking?"

"That I was ready," Crysta said, pushing back and looking at him. "That's what she was thinking. And I thought I was."

"Obviously not," he said back.

"She's going to be disappointed," Crysta muttered.

"No, she's going to be grateful you're even alive," Pips corrected. She just looked at him.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I asked her where you were. She told me," he answered.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I just...well I had a feeling," Pips said. He really couldn't explain it.

"Now you're two up on me," she sighed.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he told her. He still had his arms around her. She was closer to him now than ever, and he didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For calling you a player. That was mean. I kept thinking about it while I was...you know, and I couldn't stop thinking that you'd forever remember me for that argument," she finished.

"I wouldn't have," he said quietly. He meant it.

"That's kind of you to say," she murmured.

"I really wouldn't have. Crys, I have way more good memories of you than bad ones, but let's not talk about this anymore, okay? You're not dead. You're right here with me."

"I am," she agreed. She met his eyes. She felt the urge to press her lips against his. They were right there. This thought took her by surprise. How could she want to kiss someone who had practically kissed half of Ferngully?

"Friends?" he asked, feeling the tension just as much. He needed this friendship. He didn't want to lose it.

"Friends," she nodded. He grinned.

"I really missed you," he said. She felt her heart jump at this. He missed her too? This was her chance to tell him that she missed him too, but she couldn't do it.

"Of course you would," she teased. "I'm what keeps you sane."

"Right, and I'm what makes you insane," he laughed. "Aren't we a pair?"

"We are," she smiled.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home. I think it's safe to call it a day." He briefly remembered that Wil was looking for her, and he felt a pang of guilt for having her in his arms for so long, but they were just friends. Wil could do what he wanted, but Pips still believed he was making it up. He'd wait and see.

...

"Don't tell my parents," Crysta said suddenly when they were back at her home. He paused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They'll make me stop. It was one incident. It's not going to happen again," she promised.

"I think they should know that you almost died today," he argued.

"No! You don't get it. They'll make me stop, and I can't stop. Pips, Magi is going to die one day, and I have to take over for her. No one else is going to do it," she said, tearing up.

"All right, all right," he said, holding up his hands. "I won't say anything."

"Good," she responded.

"The marks on your neck will give it away," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. She headed inside. Mother and Father Ash looked up as she came in.

"Good day today?" Mother asked. Crysta just nodded.

"What happened to your neck?" Father asked, peering at her. Crysta froze. That was what Pips had said. She looked at him nervously.

"She was fixing a plant when it recoiled and snapped back into her face," Pips answered for her calmly. "It left a mark."

"Goodness!" Mother cried. "That sounds dangerous. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It caught me off guard," Crysta reassured her. She shot Pips a grateful look.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this," Mother went on. Crysta gave him a glance that conveyed "I told you so."

"It was one little incident," Pips said. "If we let small things stop us from achieving our goals, then where would we be?"

"I suppose you're right," Mother nodded. "Just be careful, love, okay?" Crysta nodded.

"I'll see you later," Pips said to her.

"Oh, you're not staying?" Mother asked him.

"Well," he started.

"Do stay," she insisted. "Ash could use the company."

"I'm not a child," Ash muttered, but he was grateful for the male company. Goodness knows testosterone was lacking in this place.

"All right," Pips agreed. He joined Ash, and they started up a conversation together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mother asked Crysta.

"I'm sure," Crysta answered. She looked over at Pips laughing with her father. The thing was, she wasn't really sure if she was okay anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter could be triggering**

* * *

Pips went home smiling. He really enjoyed being in Crysta's home with her family. He missed being a part of a family. For a moment, he allowed himself to think about his parents. He had been seven when they died, and their faces were becoming blurry in his mind, which scared him. He didn't want to forget them ever. Anger swelled in his chest briefly just thinking about the illness that took them away from him. It was a fluke that they even got sick, and sometimes he wished he had gotten sick and died with them too. He wouldn't feel so alone at times. Lost in his thoughts, he never saw it coming.

...

Crysta was trying to fall asleep, but it was proving difficult. Instead, she thought back to when she first saw Pips. They had been quite young, probably four or five. He and his parents were new to Ferngully, and her parents had taken the liberty of taking them in and getting them started. She remembered being shy and unsure of what to make of this boy. He already had the attitude of a rebel, and it made her feel afraid. She spent most of her time avoiding him despite her Mother trying to push them together. She recalled being upset that her parents couldn't see the bad influence he was. Then one day, he saved her. She was being bullied by two boys who were calling her names and making her cry. Pips always was a good shot, and when he was done with them, they were the ones crying and covered in fruit splatter. Since then, they were tight, until his parents died.

 _"You have to come out sometime," she called._

 _"No!" he shouted back._

 _"I'll wait here until you do," she promised. And she did. It took hours before he finally let her in. He looked terrible, and she wished there was something she could do._

 _"Why did they have to die?" he asked, choking up. She didn't have an answer for him. He finally broke down and cried while she sat beside him holding his hand._

Crysta remembered how she rarely left his side for fear he'd do something crazy. They were like that until they turned 12, and suddenly he wouldn't wait for her anymore and spent most of his time with Sandy and Wil than her. At first she was okay with that. Every boy needed male friends. Then it got to the point he wouldn't even acknowledge her, and that's when it started to hurt. The first time she was aware of him dating was when her best friend Jane bragged about kissing him to her. It had cut like a knife, and she realized that he was officially never going to be her friend again. Crysta stopped being friends with her because it was too hard to hear Jane going on about him when Crysta missed him so much. From 13 to now, he dated a lot of girls, and she kept her distance. They were almost 16. It was four years of pretending he didn't exist and pretending he hadn't hurt her the way he did. She sighed. Now she was beginning to think their friendship had never ended, that it had merely been on pause. The other feelings she was experiencing were new to her. She rolled over. She was fairly certain it was nothing. It had to be nothing because if they tried and failed, then she would lose his friendship all over again, and that was something she couldn't let happen.

...

There were two of them. One had his arms pulled behind his back while the other set about punching him in the face and stomach, repeatedly. There was a lot of rage in those punches. Pips started to feel like he was going to black out. When the first guy released him, he thought it was over, but then he discovered they were just trading places. After what felt like hours, they finally stopped. He was let go, and he collapsed onto the floor. They had ambushed him and dragged him inside to do this.

"You don't ever touch my sister again, you hear me?" the first guy said, leaning and talking into his ear.

"That's what you get for being rough," the second said, giving Pips a kick in the ribs. They left him then, and he stayed where he was feeling like he was dying. Honey's brothers were known to be brutal, but he never dreamed he'd be on the receiving end of it. All for something that never even happened. He closed his eyes. Darkness came quickly.

...

When afternoon came around and she hadn't seen him, she wondered where he could be. After last night, she kind of had the feeling he'd have found her eventually if not to just spend time with her. She thought about going to his home and looking for him there, but Wil distracted her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So, I have a question for you," Wil continued.

"Okay," she nodded.

"How do you feel about my boy?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"You know who. Don't play dumb," Wil laughed. She blushed. Was it that easy to notice?

"Pips is a dear friend," she answered.

"Oh come on," he snorted. "You really are a bad liar."

"I'm serious!" she told him loudly. "We are just friends."

"So if I asked you out, what would you say? Since you currently don't like anyone," Wil added.

"I'd say no because I'm not interested in you that way," she replied.

"Because you're interested in someone else?" he prodded.

"Go away, Wil!" she cried, swatting him. He laughed and left, shaking his head. Boy those two were stubborn. She stared after him. Had Pips said something to him? No. They were just friends. That was established yesterday. She was fine with that. Then she remembered the way she wanted to kiss him. Perhaps Wil had a point.

"You did what?!" Honey's voice reached her. She paused, wondering what that was about. She crept over to where it had come from and peered through the leaves. She saw Honey with two guys. Her brothers. Crysta knew them and their reputation.

"He deserved it," the one said.

"Yea, he roughed you up. We don't appreciate that," the other added.

"I didn't ask you to do that," she hissed.

"It's already done," the first one shrugged. "Sorry."

"Is he still alive?" Honey asked.

"Who knows," the second one laughed. "He sure wasn't moving much when we were done with him." Crysta felt her heart stop. For some reason, she knew who they were talking about. She backed away and hurried to find him. When she reached his home and saw the door ajar, she knew.

"Pips?" she called, going in slowly. He was on the floor covered in blood and bruises. She gasped at the sight of him. "Pips!" She rushed over and crouched next to him. She rolled him from his stomach to his back. He gave a slight moan.

"Pips," she said again, putting her hands on his face. "Can you hear me?" He nodded ever so briefly, opening his eyes that were almost swollen shut. She felt like crying. He was a real wreck, and she didn't know if she could fix him up. His nose definitely looked broken.

"Can you talk?" she asked.

"Ah," he said, which she took to mean "yea."

"Who did this to you?"

"Burthers," he winced.

"That's what I was afraid of," she muttered. The brothers. "Can you stand?"

"Try," he said.

"Okay," she nodded. She gently sat him up, and he cried out in pain, clutching her arms tightly that she winced. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling for broken ribs. He gasped when she touched near his stomach.

"Bad," he grunted.

"I know. This is very bad," she agreed. "Pips, I gotta go get help."

"No," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Stay."

"I can't fix you," she said. "At least, I don't think I can."

"Can," he nodded.

"I might make it worse," she warned.

"Do it," he said.

"All right, but I'm going to get you comfortable first," she responded. She put his arm around her shoulders and carefully helped him to his feet. He directed her to his room, and once there, she gently got him settled. He kept groaning throughout the process. She examined him further.

"I think your jaw is dislocated too," she told him. He gave a nod. "Oh boy," she muttered to herself. This was going to be hard. Magi had never shown her how to heal another fairy.

"What?" he asked, seeing her hesitating.

"I really can't do this," she said. "I'm not trained."

"Get," he nodded. Crysta felt relief then.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Without really thinking, she kissed his forehead. After she left, she briefly wondered what possessed her to do that.

...

"What are you looking for?" Fern asked, noticing Crysta was in a dither.

"Where's Mother?"

"She's out. Why do you need her?"

"I need someone who can heal another fairy, but it has to stay a secret," Crysta explained.

"I can do it," Fern said suddenly. Crysta looked at her skeptically. "I can! Mother trained me." Fern was almost 14 and had been studying under their mother for a while now.

"Okay. Then you're on," Crysta said, grabbing her sister's hand. "You have to swear you won't say a thing to anyone."

"I swear," Fern promised. "What's going on?" Crysta didn't answer until they were back at Pips' home. Fern was aghast at the sight of him. She turned to Crysta for an answer.

"He was attacked," Crysta said quietly. "By Honey's brothers. Obviously they think he hurt her."

"And did he?" Fern asked.

"No," Crysta answered firmly. Fern didn't need reassurance. She took her sister's word for it.

"Okay, Pips," Fern said, standing over him. "This is gonna hurt."

"Promise?" he asked.

"That it's going to hurt?" Fern was confused.

"No, he wants you to promise not to say anything," Crysta said, getting it.

"For crying out loud! I already promised," Fern said crossly.

"She won't say anything," Crysta told him reassuringly. He just nodded.

"Okay," Fern said. "Here we go." She did her full assessment, noting all injuries. She decided to start with his face. Crysta watched in awe as her sister made him start to look like normal. Fern muttered her spells slowly. His bruises started to fade, and the swelling left his eyes. There were still faint marks to show something had been there though.

"This is gonna hurt," she warned. She aimed her hand at his jaw.

"Ahhh!" he shouted as it cracked, moving back into place.

"Your nose is next," she told him. He gripped Crysta's hand hard. The crunching sound made her want to throw up. His scream didn't help either. Fern stopped for a moment, examining her work.

"Feel better?" she asked. He touched his face gingerly. Everything felt like it was back to normal.

"I suppose," he agreed.

"Okay. Ribs are next," Fern said. He actually whimpered at this.

"It's almost over," Crysta soothed.

"I really hope...ahhhhhh!" he shouted as Fern fixed the first broken rib. He bit his fist for pain transfer.

"Last one," Fern promised. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting. The pain was almost unbearable, but then it was over. He looked up at the two of them, grateful for them both.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem. Now, don't be getting yourself into any more trouble. You may be fixed up, but you're a bit fragile right now," Fern warned.

"I understand," he nodded.

"Thank you for this," Crysta said, following her sister out.

"Anytime," Fern said, hugging her. Then she was gone. Crysta went back to his room where he was now sitting up and wincing.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I am now," he smiled crookedly.

"Two for one," she said, smirking.

"Fine, fine," he agreed. He looked at her seriously then. "But thanks. Really."

"You're welcome," she replied. She felt unsure of what else to say.

"I really didn't do it," he said quietly. "I especially didn't 'rough her up.'"

"I know," she nodded.

"I don't know what to do about this," he sighed. "She's gone from lying about it happening to saying I hurt her. That doesn't sit well with me."

"You could talk to my Father," Crysta suggested. "He is an Elder."

"They won't believe it, Crys," he argued. "They just won't."

"Looking like that they might," she pointed out. Fern had done well, but he still had evidence of an attack on his face and torso.

"They would justify it that I had it coming," Pips dismissed her.

"We could at least try..." she started.

"No! Crys, just drop it," he ordered. She stared at him.

"So they just win then," she said.

"I will lose no matter what happens," he said. "Trust me."

"I have to go," she told him.

"Crys, come on," he called after her. She ignored him. She couldn't believe that he was trapped in this nonsense. She needed to come up with a plan.

...

"I need your help," Crysta said to Wil. He looked up from what he was doing.

"With what?" he asked.

"Finding the other guys Honey bragged about sleeping with," she answered.

"Ah, well, I can help you with that," he said, grinning. It was a few, but he knew who they were. He told her where to find them, and she went on her way. It didn't take her long to find the first one.

"Jake," she said, approaching him.

"Yea?" he asked, turning around.

"I know what Honey did to you," she said, getting to the chase. She watched his confusion turn to fear.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked. His walls had gone up. She knew she was right.

"It happened to a friend of mine, and now he's paying a price for something he didn't do. I know how she does it. I need to know if she did it to you because I'm trying to stop it," she told him. Jake scratched his head nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said finally.

"Jake," she said, leaning closer. "I know. It's okay. She won't get away with it."

"Can you please leave?" Jake asked harshly.

"Okay," she nodded. "But please, if you change your mind, come find me." He didn't answer, so she left without another word. She repeated this three other times with Curt, Amos, and Dexter. All three reacted similarly, but only Dexter chased her down and admitted it was true. Crysta felt a bit of hope then. Perhaps the others would follow suit.

...

Pips was minding his own business when Honey approached him. He was avoiding people because they asked too many questions about his face and body.

"What do you want?" he snarled. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what my brothers did to you," she said. "I didn't tell them to do that."

"Well, I asked for it, right?" he snapped. "That's what you said."

"Look, it's not my fault. You should have just went with it instead of fighting it," she hurled at him.

"You should have taken no for an answer instead of trying to force me into something I didn't want to do," he shot back. They glared at each other.

"Well, I hope she knows how willing you are to take all this for her," she sneered.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at her. She obliged, but not without another gloating look in his direction.

...

"Father," Crysta said. He looked up to see her standing there with two boys. He gave her a confused look.

"What's this?" he asked.

"We have something to tell you," she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for telling me this," Father said. Dexter and Amos were joined by Jake shortly after Crysta had asked him to listen. He was astounded that this sort of thing was happening. He was pondering what to do next when Pips came inside.

"What's going on?" Pips asked Crysta. He looked at the other three with suspicion.

"Pips, do you know what's going on here?" Father asked him. He took in the boy's battered appearance.

"No, I don't," Pips lied. Crysta was about to object when he yanked her aside. He pulled her outside, spinning to face her once the door was closed.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"I am fixing this problem once and for all," she said. "I knew if I had enough come forward, Father would help."

"Crys, I asked you not to do anything," he growled. "How could you not listen to me?"

"Because! You don't deserve to be treated this way for something you didn't do. If you know me at all, you'd know that justice is kind of my thing," she threw at him.

"I am not going to be a part of this," he told her furiously.

"Fine!" she cried.

"Um, hey," Curt said, making them both whirl to face him. "I changed my mind."

"Great. Let's go inside," Crysta said, gesturing. Pips stared at her.

"You're unbelievable," he said. She ignored him. She was right and she knew it. Once Curt was finished his story, Father was very certain on what to do next.

"Thank you, Crysta love, for bringing this up," he said. "And thank you, boys, for your courage to step forward. I'll be dealing with this matter appropriately." The boys left then, finding themselves creating a bond with one another once realizing they'd endured the same experience.

"Tell me," Father said one it was just him and her. "Is your friend, Pips, suffering this same troubling fate?" When she didn't answer, he simply patted her shoulder and went to find the other Elders to discuss this new problem that had to face. Crysta felt triumphant for doing the right thing, but she couldn't get Pips out of her mind either. He was angry at her, and she needed to make things right.

...

It had started to rain, but Pips didn't care. He was standing outside waiting for the inevitable storm to hit. Things just seemed to be getting too crazy, and he didn't know how to handle it anymore nor did he have anything to ground him right now. He really, really wished he could talk to his Mom. She always used to know exactly what to say to make things better.

"Pips?"

How did she always find him? It was a mystery to him. He must leave a trail of sadness and pain everywhere he went. He turned to see her standing there looking hesitant. They were both soaked from the rain.

"I appreciate what you tried to do," he said. He wasn't angry anymore. She noticed this.

"It will be listened to," she tried to convince him. "I promise. My Father does not take these things lightly. Can I ask why you didn't want me to tell him about your experience?"

"I didn't want him to lose the way he looks at me," Pips answered. "I don't want him looking at me full of pity and sadness. I get that enough from..." he stopped.

"From who?" she asked.

"You," he answered. She was about to go on the defense when he cut her off. "You feel sorry for me. You do. Ever since my parents died. It's partly why I stepped away from our friendship back then. I remember now. I couldn't handle the looks of pity and sorrow you kept giving me. Sandy and Wil didn't look at me like that, and neither did anyone else. I'm a strong person, and every time I saw you, it made me feel like I was a weak person. I don't want that, Crys. I really thought we were past that when you started looking at me like I was a jerk. Don't start again with the pity. Just don't. I'll take being a jerk over being pitied."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"I know you didn't, that you don't," he said. "I know."

"You are not a weak person, Pips," she said, moving closer to him. "You're not."

"She made me feel weak," he admitted. "And powerless, just like those other guys. I've never felt so useless in my life. It got me thinking that maybe you were right to see me as a weak person."

"Stop," she said, grabbing his shoulder. "You're not. What she did was wrong. That was not you being weak. It was her abusing her magic."

"You know, I don't have to tell my story," Pips went on. "Everyone will know anyway since she bragged about us being together. They'll wonder if it was against my will just like the others. I am never going to be treated the same again."

"Don't say that," she admonished him.

"Guys are mean, Crys. I know what's coming. I have to give the others credit for speaking out, but they're going to get bullied too."

"This is all so unfair," she said angrily. "We women don't bully another when something bad happens to one of us."

"That's because you're not a guy. You don't have a reputation of being tough and strong to hold up. We're supposed to just take things. I don't expect you to understand," he said, shaking his head.

"I do," she told him, "but that doesn't make it fair." He looked at her then. She wasn't looking at him with pity this time. It was determination and genuine caring.

"Thank you," he said. She threw her arms around his neck then, trying to convey that she was there for him no matter what. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but when she pulled back, he caught her lips with his. She pulled back, uncertainty in her eyes. He cupped her face with one hand and dared to kiss her again, and this time, she didn't pull away. She gripped his arms tighter as it got more intense. He went to kiss her deeper, but she suddenly panicked. She pushed back.

"I can't," she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I...I don't know why I did that."

"It...It's fine. I just...let's not...can we just forget it happened?" she asked. He felt his heart sink. He didn't want to forget about it. He knew now that he definitely loved her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just want to," she replied. She couldn't look at him. Did he know that was her first kiss ever? She felt so inexperienced next to him.

 _I can't_ , he wanted to say, like she had but with a different meaning. It was so much more than any other kiss he'd had. He had no idea this was what he was missing out on. Her eyes were pleading with him, though, so he knew if he didn't say the right thing, she'd bolt, and he'd never get her back.

"Okay," he agreed. She looked relieved, so much so that it hurt him. Was it really that unimaginable to be with him?

"I'll see you later," she said. He reluctantly let her go. If he thought things were going to be a mess before, they really were now.

...

Crysta flopped onto her bed in a daze. So that was what kissing was like. She touched her lips. It was nice. Very nice. She allowed herself to think about it for a moment longer before shaking her head. She chastised herself for panicking and ending it. It seemed it was going to get interesting. She thought about the hurt etched on his face when she asked him to forget it happened. She just couldn't let it be more than friends. She didn't want to lose him if it failed. She hoped he already knew that. It didn't stop her from falling asleep reliving the kiss though.

...

She dropped down beside him the next morning. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't let on.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. It was a lie. He had tossed and turned all night, thinking about how her lips felt and how she tasted. It didn't help that his dreams manipulated things so that they were together in a way he wanted so desperately.

"Father and the others are confronting Honey today," she told him. He looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm positive that once she's confronted, she will tell the truth," Crysta said.

"I'm glad you're so convinced," he smiled grimly.

"Have faith," she laughed, patting his arm. She briefly thought about how his arms had felt under her fingers last night, but she let it go.

"Crys," he said. She looked at him carefully. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to want him to tell her. He hated that there was something incredible between them, but she wouldn't let it happen.

"Hey!" Sandy called, interrupting. "I just heard. Honey is having her magic abilities removed."

"What?!" Pips exclaimed.

"Yea! I guess the Elders took it seriously after all. I heard she completely broke down and admitted to it all," Sandy said gleefully. "The rumormill is finally over, dude!"

"Told you," Crysta said, poking him.

"Where are you going?" Pips asked as she started to leave.

"I'm late for Magi," she answered. "My work here is done."

"Wow, tension or what?" Sandy asked, looking where Crysta disappeared from back to Pips.

"What do you mean?" Pips asked.

"Did something happen with you guys?"

"No," Pips quickly replied. Sandy gave him a questioning look, but he didn't press. If his friend wasn't going to confide in him right now, then he'd wait.

...

"I haven't seen your young man lately," Magi noted when Crysta arrived.

"He's not my young man," Crysta said, blushing. Magi let it go. When it was time, she was confident her student would do the right thing. Instead, she started the lesson. Crysta could barely focus. She really wanted to know the whole story from her Father. If only time would move faster! It wasn't long into her lesson that Wil's voice came calling.

"Crysta!" he shouted. Magi stopped abruptly, turning to see what was going on. Wil appeared outside the door, out of breath.

"Excuse me, young man, but we are in the middle of a lesson here," Magi said sternly. Wil looked frightened.

"I really am so sorry, but Crysta, you need to come right now," he urged.

"What's going on?"

"It's the brothers. They're at him again," Wil panted.

"Magi, I have to go," Crysta said, jumping to her feet. She didn't even wait to hear Magi's response. She hurried after Wil, who took her to where Pips was being held in a chokehold.

"HEY!" she shouted. They both looked up.

"This your new girlfriend?" the one sneered. Pips was too busy trying not to get strangled to answer.

"Let him go," Crysta ordered. She tried to appear menacing.

"And let him get away with what he did to our sister? Now she's lost her magic, and for a lie!" the second brother shouted, spit flying.

"Your sister got what she deserved, and it wasn't because of him. Pips wasn't even a part of the group that came forward!" Crysta yelled back. The brothers looked at her disbelievingly.

"Crys," Pips choked.

"Let him go or my Father will take you before the Elders," Crysta warned. The brother holding Pips hesitated briefly before releasing him. Pips fell to his knees coughing. Wil went over to him while Crysta stared down the brothers.

"He's nothing but trouble. You've been warned," the second brother said. They both stalked off. Crysta knelt in front of Pips, who was massaging his throat.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Yup," he answered hoarsely.

"Two for two," she noted. He barked a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm losing?" he asked.

"Don't think of it that way," she encouraged. She pulled him to his feet, and she noticed he held on a beat longer than he had to. Wil cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna, uh, get back to what I was doing," he said.

"Oh gosh. Magi is going to be furious I abandoned her," Crysta said as Wil left.

"Should I come with you so she can see what you rescued me from?" Pips asked.

"No, no. I'll handle it," she said.

"You just don't want it to be three to two," Pips smirked.

"How is that saving me? It's not a life threatening situation," she told him, raising a brow.

"It could be," he shrugged.

"I think I'm safe," she laughed. "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble."

"It finds me!" he exclaimed. She just shook her head and headed back to Magi's.

"What was so urgent that you felt you had to leave in the middle of an important lesson?" Magi demanded, giving Crysta a level glare.

"Well...I..."

"She was helping me," Pips said. She swung around to see him in the entrance.

"Pips!" she admonished.

"Oh?" Magi said. "How so?"

"Well you see, it's been misconstrued that I did something, and the people who feel that way are trying to punish me in a rather physical way," Pips explained. He stepped inside so that Magi could see everything. Crysta watched her carefully, and she noticed a flicker of concern go through her eyes.

"Goodness," Magi said finally after taking it in. "Well, I'm glad Crysta was able to rescue you."

"I'm sorry it took her away from class," Pips said.

"It's all right. Just be more careful," Magi warned.

"I will," he nodded. He passed Crysta and muttered, "Three for two."

"It does not count!" she hissed back. He just laughed and took off into the forest.

"Well," Magi said. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course," Crysta smiled. Magi thought briefly of those two and their relationship. It reminded her of another relationship, one she couldn't bear to think about on most days. She wondered if Crysta knew how much that young man cared for her.

* * *

 **I hope people are still reading and enjoying this. I've been feeling like such a failure as a writer lately, so I guess maybe this story isn't so great after all and nobody wants to read it. I don't even know if I'll finish it, and I am contemplating deleting my other Ferngully story since it's barely even being looked at. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"It doesn't count!" Crysta said vehemently.

"It so counts," Pips smirked.

"No, it doesn't! I didn't ask you to do it, and I wasn't in any life threatening danger!"

"Did you see the look in her eyes? She was ready to put your life in danger."

"Pips!"

"Crysta!" he said back, mimicking her tone and laughing.

"Ahem!" Sandy interrupted.

"What?!" they both said, annoyed.

"Are you two done bickering yet? Pips and I have a jam to get to," Sandy said.

"Oh, shit," Pips said. "I forgot all about that. Sorry, man."

"Have fun," Crysta told them.

"You're welcome to watch," Pips offered.

"And listen to you butcher the pipes? I'm okay," she smirked.

"Oh!" he cried, clutching his heart. "That was cold!"

"Nice one," Sandy sniggered.

"Come on," Pips said to him. "I don't think I can be in the presence of a music hater."

"If it was actually music!" she called after him.

"You're killing me here," he called back. She laughed. He knew she was teasing him. She actually loved listening to him play, not that she'd admit that to him.

"You guys seem...different," Sandy noted as they flew to where Wil was waiting.

"What do you mean?"

"Just...I dunno. Different," Sandy shrugged.

"There is nothing different," Pips told him.

"Whatever you say," Sandy muttered. Pips held his tongue. He felt he was only digging his hole deeper the more he talked.

 _Later_

Crysta was with Magi trying to listen to the story of Hexxus and humans. She was curious as to why Magi was telling this story to her. She had noticed the elderly fairy was preoccupied with something lately. She hoped it wasn't Hexxus. She heard the pipes playing in the distance. Pips was obviously finished playing with the boys and searching for her.

"Crysta!" Magi hollered. Oh crap. She racked her brain, trying to remember the last thing Magi had said.

"Yes, the secrets," she said, recalling it. "It's all very interesting, but I have to go now." She stood up and hopped out of the tree. Magi shook her head. That girl was gonna have to get serious if they had any hope of saving the forest. Rumors of an enemy returning were swirling, and Magi didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

...

Crysta laughed as she shot past him and went through the canopy.

"Hey!" he shouted after her. He halted. He wasn't brave enough to go up there. The Boys were muttering about falcons, and Pips was craning his neck to see.

"Crysta!" he shouted. Where the hell did she go?

"Falcon!" one of the Boys hollered. Pips felt his blood run cold. He screamed her name again. Suddenly, she shot downward with the bird on her tail. The Boy shrieked and split up, frantic to get away. Pips hurried to a tree, hoping against hope that he could actually save her from this. As she got close, he reached for her hands, yanking her away and out of the falcon's reach. He held her tightly against him, both of their eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the bird to rip them open. When nothing happened, Crysta opened her eyes. The bird was flying back up out of the forest.

"Four for two," Pips muttered, feeling his heart still pounding, but he didn't think it was because of the close call.

"Only three for two because you did not save me from Magi," Crysta argued. She pushed back. "Speaking of Magi, I have to tell her what I saw."

"What?" Pips asked as she flew away. "What did you see?!" She ignored him. He looked up at the gaping hole in the canopy and wondered what she could have possibly seen that was so urgent for Magi to know.

...

Pips was relaxing at home when Crysta came back.

"So what did she have to say?" he asked. He tried not to act curious even though he was dying to know what she saw up there.

"That I shouldn't waste my time hanging around lazy elves like you," Crysta teased.

"Oh really?"

She opened her mouth to reply when the tree was hit with such a force it threw Pips out. His immediate thought was to protect Crysta, but she was already racing after the flying creature.

"Crys! Wait!" he called, chasing her. She disappeared into a tree where the creature had disappeared to. Pips waited, holding his breath. If she didn't come out of there in the next second, he was going in after her. Why he had to keep going up against flying creatures today, he had no idea. Then, she reappeared with the animal with her. It was a bat.

"The name is Batty!" it cried. Crysta watched, intrigued as he started off on a tangent about himself. Pips went over to her.

"He's a little unstable," Crysta offered.

"No kidding," Pips scoffed. By now, Father Ash was there along with a crowd of other fairies.

"Where did you come from?" Ash asked Batty.

"Me? I came from out there. Away from the humans."

The crowd gasped as one. Pips flinched. Humans? Weren't they extinct? He noticed Crysta's interest was peaked. He had a bad feeling about this. Batty went on to explain that humans did in fact exist. Then he got distracted and disappeared. Pips whirled to see Crysta was gone too.

"Crys!" he called.

"I'm not sure I like this Batty fellow," Ash said, coming up to him.

"I don't know either," Pips agreed.

"Are you all right? After all the..." Ash trailed off.

"I'm fine," Pips replied hurriedly. He felt embarrassed. Then he felt concerned. Where had Crysta gone?

...

She felt exhilarated. Batty was going to take her to the humans! Magi had spoke of them a few times, and Crysta wanted to see one. When they reached the edge of the forest, she noticed Batty was trembling and hanging back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bad things are beyond this forest," Batty whispered. "I'm staying here. You should stay too."

"I'll be all right," Crysta laughed. She felt fearless. It was a strange feeling for her. She was usually the safe one whereas Fern was the one who lived life on the edge.

"Don't go," Batty begged.

"I'll be right back," she promised, kissing his snout. She loved this bat already.

...

It was nightfall, and Crysta was still not back. Pips was very worried now. He flew to find Magi, hoping that maybe she had gotten caught up in lessons. He came upon Magi looking into a pool of water and appearing worried. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I, uh, was just wondering if Crysta was here," Pips said sheepishly. He felt as though he had interrupted something private.

"She's not. Wouldn't you, her boyfriend, know where she is?"

"I'm...we're...I'm not her boyfriend," Pips said, his face reddening.

"Really. Interesting," Magi mused.

"I...I'll just go now," he said, turning. He looked back to see her watching him, and he shivered. There was something in her eyes that unsettled him.

...

Crysta was in awe of this human she was talking to. Zak. He was amazing, and she took in everything he said like it was the most important things she'd ever heard. She briefly thought about Pips and how worried he must be. She figured he would have figured out she was out finding the humans Batty had talked about, and boy, had she ever! Shrinking him had been a total accident, but she was glad she had. She was learning so much. Zak was looking at her in a meaningful way too, and Crysta felt herself blush occasionally. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

...

The next day, Pips was about ready to burst when word had it that Crysta was back. He hurried to where she was, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Where have you been? I looked for you all night!" he said angrily. She had really scared him, and yet she looked unfazed.

"I found a human," she beamed.

"A what?"

She flew down to the boy standing on the ground. He looked identical to them except he didn't have wings.

"But...he's small," Pips said stupidly. Weren't humans supposed to be giants?

"She shrank me," the boy answered.

"This is Zak," Crysta said, still smiling. Pips felt suspicious suddenly. Another crowd was growing. Pips looked to see Sandy, Wil, and Ash watching along with Mother, Fern, and Lily.

"Well, I found something too," he said, feeling the need to not be the only one without a discovery. Mrs. K came and dumped the strange object on the ground.

"That's my stereo!" Zak cried.

"How does it work?" Ash asked, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Zak stepped on something, and noise erupted that was very deafening. Everyone fled except Crysta.

"Come on!" Zak cried. He started moving weird. If that was dancing, he had it all wrong. Crysta didn't waste any time getting involved, and Pips felt the anger flare in his chest as Zak spun Crysta around. Who did this guy think he was anyway to just come here and assume he had rights to Crysta?

"Chill out," Sandy muttered in his ear. "He'll go away soon enough."

"I'm fine," Pips lied.

"Oh, yea, and I was born yesterday," Sandy scoffed. "It is all over your face, man."

"I'm out of here," Pips said, moving to leave. Sandy gripped his elbow. "What?"

"You could take him to Crawling Rock," Sandy suggested slyly.

"And have him get killed? What am I, an idiot?" Pips barked.

"Just rough him up a little. Honestly, you don't even have to lift a finger. You know that," Sandy laughed.

"I'm not going to subject the human to one of the worst places in Ferngully," Pips retorted. However, the idea was taking root fast. If the human thought he was so tough, then perhaps being taken down a peg or two wouldn't hurt him.

"There he is," Sandy said joyfully. "There's my best friend back."

"She'll be pissed at me," Pips pointed out.

"She'll get over it," Sandy promised.

"All right," Pips said. "Let's do this."

...

"How could you boys take him to Crawling Rock?!" Mother scolded. She took the three of them in, all covered in scrapes and cuts.

"We were just having fun," Sandy said, looking at the other two.

"Yea," Pips echoed.

"You should know better," Mother said, giving them a stern glare.

"Are you hurt?" Crysta asked Zak.

"He's fine," Pips replied for him. She gave him an icy glare, taking Zak away to fix him up.

"If you thought that was going to work in your favor," Mother said, catching Pips' attention. "It failed miserably."

"It was my idea," Sandy piped up. "Pips just came along to keep us company."

"Right," Mother said sarcastically. She shook her head, walking away. "Boys."

"See? It didn't work," Pips pointed out.

"Pfft. He's a wimp," Sandy snorted. "Come on. Before you make the situation worse." Pips was reluctant to leave, knowing that Crysta was alone with Zak in the other room, but he went anyway. He knew Sandy was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Crysta was alone with Zak in the Blue Grotto. They had been horsing around, but Crysta felt something had changed. It was in the way Zak was looking at her. It reminded her of how Pips looked at her that night he kissed her. Sure enough, Zak leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She pulled away, instantly thinking of how wrong this was. Zak was looking at her, confused. She moved away, deciding that she wasn't going to encourage anything. Then again, what was the harm in it? She didn't owe Pips anything. He had kissed a lot of girls himself, so what was wrong with her kissing another guy? Why was this bothering her so much?

"Well, I guess I should take you to Magi," she said once they were back outside.

"Come here," Zak urged. She knew he wanted to kiss her again, and she just couldn't let herself do it. It didn't feel right. It wasn't Pips.

"I'll be right back," she said, flying away. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts. Conflicting thoughts. Did she like Zak? Maybe. Did she like Pips? Certainly not! Or at least, that's what she wanted to believe. It was all so confusing. She ran into Pips without realizing it.

"Oh," she said. He looked hurt. She was trying to figure out why. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he replied. He kept flying on. She felt strange suddenly. Had he seen her? No. He hadn't been in there. Maybe it was something to do with a different girl. She had been so wrapped up in Zak that she figured he would have found someone else to make out with by now. Or had he? She should really ask Wil. He would know. She continued on to Magi's.

...

Pips was hurting bad. He had gone looking for Crysta and saw Zak kiss her. His heart felt like it had been stabbed. He didn't know what to think. How could he really believe that Crysta would have feelings for him? Was he nuts? He wasn't her type, she made that very clear. He should be happy for her. She got to find someone she liked. It still hurt like hell, though. He regretted never being honest with her. He regretted his stupid behavior. That was the reason she wasn't with him right now. He knew it. He went to hide. He didn't want to watch anymore of the Zak show. It only made the wound deeper. She wouldn't miss him anyway.

...

"I have to tell you a story," Magi said. It was time. She had watched this dance for too long now, and it reminded her of her greatest loss. It was time to tell her before it was too late, before the human interfered. She knew Crysta wanted to talk about Zak, but Magi started talking first.

"About what?" Crysta asked, curious. She was a little affronted at being cut off, but she wanted to hear the story too.

"Sit," Magi instructed. Once Crysta was settled, she began. "I must tell you the truth about Hexxus. He was a fairy once like you and I. We were...best friends. He was as devoted to the cause of protecting this forest as I was, but in time, he began to develop stronger feelings towards me. I could sense it. I didn't want to encourage it. We needed to stay focused on our tasks, but he kept pushing and pressuring until I very firmly told him it was never going to happen. He became so depressed that I thought he was going to end his life, but he did something worse. He became the biggest threat to this forest in history, and he did it to spite me. Locking him in that tree was the hardest day of my life." Magi finished here. Crysta was stunned.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Magi turned to look at her sadly.

"Because, young one, I too had feelings for him, but I was too afraid to admit them for fear that I would lose him as my closest friend. In the end, I still lost him," she explained.

"Oh," Crysta said, getting where her teacher was going with this. What puzzled her, though, was how did she know about her conflict?

"I know you harbor something more than just friendship for that young man, Pips," Magi said softly. "And he does for you too. I can clearly see it. You can't bury it forever. It will destroy one of you eventually."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Crysta asked.

"What if it does?" Magi countered. Crysta had no response to this. She sat there for a moment, quiet.

"What are you going to do when Hexxus gets here?" Crysta asked. Magi sighed. It was inevitable. She knew it.

"I don't know, Crysta. I don't know," she answered. They looked around. Crysta saw all the red x's, and something triggered in her mind. Didn't Zak say something about those? She tried to remember. Her mind was too full of other things.

"Go find him," Magi urged. "Before it's too late."

...

Zak waited for Crysta to come back from Magi's. He craved being around her. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. Yes, she was a fairy, but so what? She was smart and funny and extremely gorgeous. He felt a flicker of annoyance towards the guy, Pips. He seemed to always be around in some way so they never got to be alone, but he managed to kiss her in that cave, and it had been as amazing as he thought it would be. He felt bad that she hadn't wanted to keep going, but he figured maybe it was new to her. He'd try again another time. He grew tired of waiting for her at the river and had made his way back to the Ash home where he looked around. He could get used to living in a tree. It was different but in a good way. Now, if Crysta would just hurry back already!

...

Crysta had left Magi's feeling strange. It was as though the woman had cracked open her head and read her secret. Crysta searched her feelings hard, and she knew Magi was right. Crysta was denying something that could be great. It felt odd at first thinking about being with Pips, but then her heart warmed. He cared for her and always looked out for her. She saw that now, and lately they had become closer. Maybe it was time. She searched for him, but he was hiding well. Eventually, at dusk, she made her way to the clearing in the forest where the wildflowers bloomed and the fireflies were abundant. He was sitting on a branch with his knees tucked to his chin and back against the bark, watching. She paused, wondering what exactly she was about to do. Magi's words kept ringing in her ears. It was now or never. He turned to face her when she approached him, making her hesitate. He simply gestured for her to sit beside him, so she did. For the next few moments, she struggled to find the words. He eventually started.

"So you were able to separate from him long enough to find me, huh?" he commented. Crysta cringed inside. Zak was back home with her family according to Lily. She hadn't even told him she was out looking for Pips. She hadn't returned to him at all.

"It's not like that," she said quietly. He pfffed in return.

"I saw you," he accused. "In the Grotto. I saw him kiss you."

"And did you see me pull away?" she asked. He looked at her then. "I pulled away, Pips. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it..."

"What did you expect when you put yourself in that kind of position?" he demanded.

"Are you lecturing me?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yea, I am," he answered angrily.

"It's really none of your business," she shot at him.

"You're right, but that still doesn't change that it happened. I thought things were different between us, that it was going somewhere," he said. He was thinking about their first kiss. He knew she was too. Intentional or not, it still happened, and sparks flew.

"I was afraid," she whispered. He felt his heart clench. Afraid?

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of losing you," she answered.

"How would you have lost me?" he questioned, perplexed.

"If we decided to be more than friends and it didn't work, I'd lose you completely," she explained. "That was very hard to think about. It hurt."

"Crys," he said, moving so that he was on his knees crouching in front of her. "That would never happen. I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not, whether we tried and failed or not."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because it's you and me," he answered simply. "We complete each other, and without the other, we'd be lost."

"I'm not so sure," she admitted.

"Why are you here right now?" he asked. "You knew I was mad, but you're still here. What have you come to tell me?" He knew her so well. It almost drove her mad how well he knew her and her motives. She looked into his eyes, seeing that he truly did have feelings for her, so why did she fight it anymore? Without thinking about it or wondering if it was the right thing to do, she moved in and kissed him, putting her hand behind his head to draw him closer. She felt his initial surprise, but it didn't last long. He kissed her back almost ferociously, holding her waist in his hands and pulling her into him. It was just as memorable as the last time, and she decided then she had no regrets. This was what she wanted. When they stopped, he rested his forehead against hers.

"That's what I've come to tell you," she said. He gave a crooked smile.

"So we're doing this?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Okay," he murmured, kissing her again. It felt glorious. He had wanted to do this ever since the last time. It just felt so right. The fireflies winked and blinked around them in the background, setting a backdrop for this new romance because after all this time, the call "Find me" was answered with "Here I am."

...

It had been rather difficult pulling herself away from him long enough to go home. Everything about him had become suddenly intoxicating. He laughed when she kept going back for one more hug, one last kiss. After putting it off for so long, he finally pushed her inside and said goodnight.

"Oh, there you are," Zak said. Crysta froze at the sight of him. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Here I am," she smiled weakly. She didn't know if he had any expectation of their relationship being more than just friends. She desperately hoped not.

"I thought maybe you were avoiding me," he said.

"No. I was with Pips," she answered truthfully. He flinched at this.

"Oh. Okay. How...how is he?"

"He's wonderful," she smiled. Zak nodded as though he understood.

"That's...great," he finished. His hopes had been dashed.

"It's nothing you did," Crysta told him, trying to make him feel better. "Pips and I...we were already on that path before you got here."

"I see," he said, rubbing his neck. "This is awkward..."

"No, it's not," she reassured him. "It doesn't have to be."

"I just...really liked you," Zak said, his voice shaking.

"I realize that," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll...I'll get over it," he replied, lowering his head.

"Magi will see you tomorrow," Crysta said finally. "She'll turn you back then."

"Okay," he nodded. He felt miserable. He didn't want to leave this place or her, but it didn't matter now cos he could never have her.

"Good night," she said, holding her hand up in a wave. He didn't respond, so she went up the stairs with her good mood dampened. She slipped inside her room only to find someone sitting on her bed.

"Wh-what? Who?" she asked, feeling slightly afraid.

"It's me," Pips whispered, going over to her and pulling her into his arms. "I missed you."

"We just said goodnight," she giggled in a hushed kind of way.

"I know," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Father will kill you," she added as he kissed the skin along her throat.

"You know how to ruin a mood don't you?" he asked, pulling away.

"It's the truth and you know it," she told him, touching his lips with her finger.

"All right. I'll go," he sighed. "Break my heart why don't you?"

"Pips," she said meaningfully. He simply kissed her in return. Oh how she wished he could stay, that they could spend a whole night together. She felt hot all over thinking about how that would end.

"Was he disappointed?" Pips asked suddenly. He'd been thinking about Zak and how he'd take the news.

"He was, but he understands it will never happen," she confirmed.

"Good," he nodded. She rested her head against his shoulder. She was suddenly exhausted.

"I don't want to face Hexxus," she whispered.

"I know. No one does. You are not alone in this," he told her, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm just not ready," she added.

"I don't know what else to say to make you feel better," Pips admitted.

"It's okay. You listening is good enough," she said. She heard shuffling in the hallway, and they both froze.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Go, go, go!" she hissed, shoving him towards the window. He hopped out as she flung herself on her bed just as her door opened.

"Everything all right, love?" Mother asked.

"Yes," Crysta said.

"Okay," Mother answered. "Good night."

"Good night," she responded. Definitely too close of a call for her liking. She rolled over, closing her eyes and remembering the feel of Pips on her skin. She slept very well that night.

...

The next morning, Crysta realized very quickly what Zak had said about those red x's. She got up angrily and hunted for him. He wasn't in the home, and she didn't know where he would go.

"He started walking that way," Batty said, pointing. He knew who she was looking for.

"Hey," Pips said, coming into view suddenly. "Sleep well?"

"I need to find Zak," she said. He bristled.

"What? Why?"

"Because he lied to me, Pips. We are in great danger, and it's his fault," she replied.

"Lead the way," Pips said, gesturing. She streaked off with him on her heels. They caught up to Zak before too long, and he looked guilty as hell.

"You lied to me!" Crysta shouted. Almost immediately, a crowd gathered again. Pips marveled at how fast these fairies got into someone's business. He cringed when he saw Honey and her brothers, but they ignored him. For that, he was relieved.

"I'm sorry!" Zak yelled back. "I...I did lie. I was just so...enchanted by all of this. You guys have to leave this forest. You can't beat what's coming. You'll all be killed!"

"We can't leave," Ash spluttered.

"This is our home," Crysta added. "We have nowhere else to go."

"But..." Zak stood there looking at them all helplessly. If they wouldn't leave, they would die. Why weren't they understanding this?

"Everyone!" Magi called. "Follow me." It was a very clear statement. No one disagreed or argued. They followed her to a circle of trees where she hovered above them all and began her statement of how the forest was going to help them defeat Hexxus. Crysta felt cold fear. Hexxus was here? She looked around, trying to see, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of him. Pips took her hand in his and squeezed it firmly. She knew he was afraid too. Then, Magi was summoning her. She couldn't move.

"Go," Pips urged, giving her a push. Dazed, she moved forward and met Magi.

"I am glad to see you took my advice," Magi murmured.

"What's happening?" Crysta whispered, noticing that Magi was fading.

"I can't be around forever. It's up to you to save this forest."

"But...but...I'm not ready!" Crysta cried. Magi clasped her hands over Crysta's, sliding a seed into the palm of Crysta's hand.

"You are ready. You just don't know it yet," Magi said calmly.

"Don't leave me," Crysta begged.

"I'll always be with you. All of you," Magi said just before she disappeared completely. Crysta hovered there, her heart breaking. How was she going to save Ferngully without her teacher?


	11. Chapter 11

Pips watched Crysta and knew she was really upset. He wanted to comfort her, but as soon as he moved, a noise broke the silence. It was a terrifying noise. He snapped his head in the direction where it came from, and to his horror, he saw what could only be Hexxus looming over them and leering.

"I'm back!" Hexxus shouted. Panic ensued. Pips tried to locate Crysta, but she disappeared among the crowd.

"C'mon man!" Wil shouted at him. "Let's go!"

"I'll catch up!" he yelled back.

"No! Now! She's fine!" Wil urged. The dreadful sawing noise started again, and a tree came toppling down. Pips finally saw Crysta being blown backwards by Hexxus.

"You go! I'm with her," Pips ordered, pushing Wil in the direction of the others.

"You're crazy," Wil told him.

"Just go!"

Pips hurried over to where Crysta was in a heap on the ground. He hauled her up by the arms.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked. She was trembling.

"What are we going to do?" she asked over the noise. Another tree came down.

"Right now, we get out of here and regroup somewhere safe," he said. "Come on!"

"But..." Crysta trailed off. She knew he was right, knew they couldn't sit here any longer. She tried to find Zak and saw that he was running up ahead after the others. Pips grabbed her hand and they flew towards safety together. Amidst the chaos, he lost hold of her. He assumed she was right behind him. He was wrong.

"Crys!" he shouted. She was up high, spreading her magic everywhere. He noticed more of the things Zak had called machines coming closer. Then he noticed Zak was flying with Batty over to one.

"Oh boy," he muttered. What was the human trying to do now? His initial thought was to leave him alone since the guy caused all this to start with, but Pips wasn't one to let people get hurt either. He rushed over just in time to push Zak inside the machine before the sliding glass could cut his head off.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Pips shouted, but Zak didn't hear him. He was busy dodging objects on the inside, heading straight for a big shiny object in the middle of it all. Pips couldn't see Crysta at all. He felt panic then. Was she all right? Was she hurt?

"Crys!" Pips shouted. He started desperately searching for her. He left Zak in whatever the hell it was he was trapped in. He needed to find her, needed to know she was all right.

"CRYS!" he shouted louder. People moved out of his way. He didn't see her at all. The sudden silence outside was very eerie, and he felt nervous by it. He looked to see that Hexxus had disappeared. If he was gone, then Zak must have succeeded. But, where was Crysta? He went back searching. There was some brief cheering from the fairies hiding in the tree. Then there was roaring. Pips froze. Hexxus wasn't dead? He pushed to get to a hole in the tree so he could see. Everyone was crying out in horror. The thing that was rising from the ground frightened him just as much. Where the hell was she?! A flicker of blue outside caught his eye. What was she...? No. NO!

"CRYSTA!" he screamed as she disappeared into Hexxus' laughing mouth. The evil tower of flaming bones had swallowed the love of his life. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, NO! Fists clenched and tears in the corner of his eyes, he watched helplessly until he saw what was starting to happen. Then he understood. He flew out there and grabbed a hold of the vines and yanked them down. Hexxus roared as he began to get held down. Crysta was not going to die in vain.

"COME ON!" he roared at the others who were hiding. Did they not see what was happening?

"I'm here, bro!" Sandy called, helping. He could only imagine the pain his friend was feeling right now.

"Wooo!" Wil was shouting as he led the others, who had decided to join in. It felt like forever, but eventually Hexxus was sealed in another tree. Pips panted, his efforts having exhausted him. He stared at it. He felt beaten down and lost. What was he going to do without her? He started flying around the tree, seeing Zak doing the same on his feet. She had to be there. She just had to be.

"Here!" Zak called, gesturing. Pips slipped under the root and into the base of the tree. Crysta was lying there motionless, and he felt his heart stop.

"Hey, Crys, come on," he said, picking her up into his arms. He grasped her face with his hands. He felt those stupid tears in his eyes again.

"Crys, please wake up." There was no response. Feeling like he was dying along with her, he kissed her one last time. Zak inhaled sharply behind him, but he didn't care. He pulled back, trying to fight the urge to scream long and loud when her eyes flickered open, and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered, touching his face.

"Oh," he cried, pulling her to him tightly. She laughed into his skin, and he kissed her again, hard. Zak coughed.

"Three for three. You didn't think I'd leave you all alone did you?" she teased. "Someone has to keep you in line."

"I really thought..." he trailed off. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Come on, everyone's waiting." He picked her up in his arms and carried her out. The cheering at the sight of her was immense. He knew she'd be blushing at the attention. He set her down gently, and her family rushed over to hug her. Pips stood off to the side, feeling immense relief.

"She's really loved here," Zak said suddenly. Pips looked over at him.

"Yea, she is," he agreed. Zak didn't say anything else. Eventually, Crysta made her way back to them, and everyone waited to see what would happen next.

"I can't stay here," Zak said.

"I know," she nodded.

"I gotta be out there stopping this from happening to you again," he went on.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll miss you," he offered.

"And us you," she smiled. Zak bobbed his head in return. Oh how he loved this girl, but she was already taken. She did hug him one last time, and then he was a human again, and he looked back at the forest after planting the seed she'd given him. He found Batty, who had been hit by shrapnel in the air. He gently touched Batty's head, and the bat sprang to life again. He looked at Zak, confused.

"I...I've shrunk!" he declared. Then he flew off, still confused. Zak started walking away when Tony and Ralph met up with him.

"Things have gotta change," Zak said to them, looping his arms around them. They were clueless, but he knew they'd come around.

"Ahem," Pips coughed, making Crysta look at him. "It's actually four for three."

"Is not! It didn't count!"

"It did too!"

"No way!" Crysta cried. Pips took off, laughing. She charged after him.

"Did too!"

"Oh sheesh," Batty groaned as he followed behind them.

...

Crysta was exhausted from everyone coming up to her and either congratulating her or thanking her for saving their lives. She hadn't thought this part through when she had made her decision to fly into Hexxus with that seed. She had, however, thought about what her decision would do to Pips. She knew he'd be devastated. It was a miracle that she even survived. She craned her neck, looking for him now. They had gotten separated once everyone began celebrating. She finally caught sight of him across the crowd, leaning against a tree and watching her. When he smiled and winked at her, she felt like there was nobody else around them.

"Crysta?" someone was saying.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to look at them. They commenced rambling about her heroic behavior. She tolerated it with a smile. After they left, she tried to make her way towards him.

"There you are, love!" Mother called. She grabbed hold of Crysta's arm and pulled her back. She brought her in front of some elderly fairies who wanted to express their gratitude.

"Mother," Crysta said, after. "I really need a break."

"Okay. You sneak out of here, and I'll cover for you," Mother promised. "Remind me to talk to you about Curt later. He's taken an interest in you. Spoke with us even."

"He what?" Crysta asked, not hearing properly. "No, no. I...I've already met..."

"But he's so lovely," Mother said. "And after what you did for him..."

"Mother!" Crysta loudly cut her off. Her mother stopped short and looked at her.

"What?"

"I've already fallen for someone else," Crysta said firmly. Mother stared for half a second before making the "aahh" face.

"I see," she smiled. "I'll break it to him then."

"Thank you," Crysta sighed, relieved. Her mother patted her arm gently, and then Crysta slipped away. She tried looking for him, but he was gone from his perch. She spun around, searching. Then someone grabbed her, making her shriek.

"It's me," Pips laughed, squeezing her tightly. "Thought you could use a rescue."

"Get me out of here," she begged. He grinned and pulled on her arm. He knew exactly where they could go.

...

"Have you seen Crysta?" Fern asked Sandy. She had pushed through the crowd looking for her, but there was no sign of her.

"I have not," Sandy said.

"Hmm. I guess she took off," Fern sighed.

"I think it's all been a bit overwhelming for her," Sandy shrugged.

"I definitely wouldn't want all this attention on me," Fern laughed. "Wherever she is, I hope she's relaxing." She waved to Sandy and headed back into the crowd to find her sister, Lily.

...

"Mmm, Pips," she mumbled as they fell into his bed, him pulling her on top of him. She had barely been able to escape the celebration so she could be alone with him. Once they broke away, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. His kisses were leaving her gasping for air. When he looked at her, she knew, so he brought them here.

"Yea?" he breathed from her neck.

"It just feels so good," she answered, digging into his shoulders.

"Good," he panted. She closed her eyes as he ravaged her. She'd never felt this way before. She briefly wondered if he'd done this with anyone else.

"No," he said as though she'd said it out loud. He pulled back.

"No what?" she asked.

"I haven't done this with anyone else," he said raggedly. "I know you're thinking it."

"How could you know?"

"Because I know you," he answered, looking up at her. "And you know I used to spend time with other girls, but I can promise you, I never got this far." He looked at her seriously.

"Never?" she asked, uncertain.

"Never ever," he confirmed.

"Why...?"

"Cos they weren't right for me," he cut her off. "None of them. There was never any connection. Not like this. Not like us."

"Okay," she nodded. He touched her face and traced her jawline, making her shiver.

"I'm just as new at this as you are," he said. "You tell me if you want to stop."

"I don't think I want to stop," she whispered. He couldn't help but grin.

"All right," he said. He kissed her again, and she ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. They broke apart, and he rested his face against hers, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Maybe he didn't want to do this. Maybe she had misread his intentions. Or maybe it was just her. He didn't want to do this with her after all.

"I'm overwhelmed," he told her. "It's you. I want to get this right."

"I'm flattered," she teased.

"No, seriously. You deserve the best, and I'm worried I'm going to let you down," he said.

"I have nothing to compare it to," she told him. "I think you're safe."

"You don't get it," he said.

"No, I do!" she insisted. "I'm trying to tell you it doesn't matter. I just want you. You as you are. Stop worrying about it."

"But-" He was cut off by her lips. She was so intoxicating. His mind was still reeling that she was sitting on him right now and wanting to do this with him.

"Work your magic," she whispered after.

"All right," he agreed. He flipped her over, making her laugh. He pressed down on top of her and kissed her while sliding his fingers across her skin. She moaned, making him feel like he was going crazy.

"Oh!" she cried out as he moved around. Her nails dug into his back.

"Magic enough for you?" he teased against her lips.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked back.

"Not at all," he whispered. He proceeded. Before long she wanted him so badly, and he couldn't hold out much longer. He held her afterwards, feeling her heart race against his skin. Holding her in his arms with her face pressed into his neck was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you," she murmured as she drifted into sleep. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you too," he whispered, making her smile.

"Should I go back?" she asked sleepily.

"I think it's okay to say they don't really need you there," he joked.

"Mmmm k," she mumbled. She felt safe in his arms, like she was finally home. Pips watched her sleep, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was right now. All this time, the one he'd been searching for was right in front of him. He kissed her shoulder gently so as not to wake her before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. He wasn't going to screw this up. He was different now. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but smile. She had saved him from himself, so that made it four for four. They were even. He couldn't wait to tease her about it in the morning.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well, I'm ending it here. Hope it was enjoyed. I wish there had been some more reviews, but I guess it is what it is lol. Thanks for you like my style of writing, check out my other Ferngully stories on my profile ;)  
**


End file.
